


Family Ties

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Assjob, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Nah eavesdrops on her father and mother having sex, and is later roped into it herself.Naturally, Morgan ends up getting involved later on too.
Relationships: Marc | Morgan/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan/Nn | Nah, Marc | Morgan/Nono | Nowi, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Nn | Nah, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Nono | Nowi, Nn | Nah/Nono | Nowi
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Nah usually wasn’t one to arrive home early, but her daily errands took less time than usual thanks to a quieter marketplace. She didn’t mind one bit, as it would give her more time to spend time with her parents or simply relax.

Their home, a little cottage outside of Ylisstol, was the ideal location for a family like her own. It was close enough for her father to continue his tactician duties while giving the family the privacy they enjoyed. Being able to transform to exercise in the woodlands was a bonus too, though her mother always insisted on turning it into play.

Nah entered the house and sighed with relief, wasting no time in packing away the shopping she had bought. She found the silence… strange. Usually, either her mother or father would be around to greet her. Morgan had gone out for the day, so her not being around wasn’t too far fetched. 

At first, she thought she had come home to an empty house, but that thought soon changed as she began heading up the stairs.

It was faint, but she could hear something. Was it… moaning? The sound was consistent, and it only got louder as she crept up to the second floor of the house.

“Robin….” Nah heard her father’s name being cried out.

She was now on the upper floor. Simple curiosity guided her legs towards an almost-closed door. She stopped in front of it, letting her ears do the work.

“...so good… Robin…”

Nah knew what was going on. In fact, she had already figured it out as soon as she heard her mother’s voice. 

Her parents were… doing… lewd things.

If she had a clear conscience, she’d quietly leave. Yet, here she was, standing perfectly still as her parents engaged in all sorts of erotic behavior on the other side of that door.

Curiosity was a vile thing. She… wanted to find out more. 

...and the door not being completely shut would help her with that. It was a small opening, but it would be enough for her to poke her eyes through, perhaps even her head if she felt so bold.

What was she doing?!

She was about to watch her parents having sex. Her parents. Her father. Her father…

...was probably naked right now, wasn’t he?

She wanted to slap herself silly for thinking such things, but her uncontrollable imagination did its part in helping her overcome any sense of morality she had left.

“Your cock tastes so good… Robin…”

So that explained the sounds of slobber she was hearing.

Nah made her mind up. She… she wanted to see it. A peek wouldn’t hurt, right?

Nah leaned down and got on all fours, wanting to minimize the chances of her parents seeing her. If she was hiding at the bottom of the door, they might not see her even if they were looking in that direction. Her movements were timid in nature, and she almost backed out at the last second, but soon enough her parents’ room was revealed to her. 

Nah already had a crimson blush on her face by this point, but now, she could feel the warmth of it on her cheeks.

She had a perfect view of the show.

The base of the bed was facing her, so she had a solid idea of what her mother was doing to her father. 

Robin was sat on the bed with his legs spread, and Nowi was knelt in front of him, already hard at work at pleasuring him. Nah watched with awe as her mother wildly slid her tongue all over his length, covering it in her saliva. She made sure to take time to plant many kisses whenever she wasn’t busy slobbering all over it too.

Nah didn’t know if her father was that big, or if it was her mother that was that small, but his cock looked massive. Nah brought her hands to her cheeks in shame, unable to get the image of her father’s length out of her head.

Her state wasn't made any better as couldn’t keep her eyes off the erotic scene she was witnessing. The way her father groaned as her mother wildly covered his member in her juices... she could only imagine it was her giving her father that kind of treatment.

She was almost jealous. She was the one who wanted to do such things with her father. But… she was his daughter, and thus she would never be able to experience such pleasures.

Nowi retreated from Robin’s cock and began jacking him off with her tiny fingers, her eyes locked to his to watch his reaction. “Do you like that? Do you like it when I worship your dick, Robin?”

“Yes… I do…”

She had never heard her father sound so… erotic before. 

Nah almost didn’t notice how frantic her heartbeat was, and how unstable her breathing was starting to become. 

She did, however, notice her hand instinctively drifting down her body, but made no attempt to stop it.

“I knew it…” Nowi giggled awkwardly, her own breathing off thanks to the endless licking and kissing she had been doing with no breaks until now. “Of course you love it… you love the sight of a girl as small as me doing such lewd things to your big dick, don’t you?”

Robin said nothing. Nah watched intensely.

“Your cock twitched… it looks like I’m right!” Nowi laughed, planting a kiss on the top of his length, her smug smile returning after. “I bet you want to stuff my tiny mouth full with your dick, don’t you?”

“Nowi…”

The manakete wasted no more time, opening her mouth and greedily gobbling up almost his entire length. 

Nah was in a state of shock, not only at the crude, yet oh so erotic language her mother was using, but also how much of her father’s shaft her mother could take inside her mouth.

The sight was too much. Nah clumsily lifted her skirt up and began pulling down her underwear. The motion was shaky, as her focus was on watching her father’s shaft getting devoured by her mother.

When a finger grazed over her clit, she squirmed at the sensation, feeling way more sensitive than usual. She placed her spare hand over her mouth, not wanting any to hear her own lewd noises.

Nah was surprised at how wet she was down there, but she was no stranger to masturbating, and it wouldn’t be the first time she touched herself to the thought of her father. Soon, her fingers were coated in her juices.

This time, she had the bonus addition of being able to see her father in action. Nah watched with narrowed eyes as her father’s shaft moved in and out of her mother’s throat. The sight was unlike anything she had ever imagined, and she wondered how her mother was even able to take in so much.

Nah couldn’t resist her bodily urges any longer. She released the hand on her face and opened her mouth, imagining it was her tiny mouth that her father’s manhood was sliding in and out of. Her tongue roamed around her mouth, trying to taste something that wasn’t there. She imagined the sensation of her lips being prodded open and the back of her throat being tickled by such a large foreign object. Not just any cock… her father’s… her… daddy’s…

Nah was rubbing herself at such a pace that her fingers were beginning to ache, but she couldn’t stop now. The electrifying feeling of her pussy being stimulated alongside her erotic thoughts was bringing her close to orgasm.

“Nowi… I’m going to cum…”

Hearing such words from her father was like a jolt of lightning surging throughout her body. It didn’t matter that it was her mother’s name he was saying… she imagined it was her name instead.

Despite her somewhat unfocused vision, Nah could tell her mother was speeding up her head bobbing, ready to drink his semen.

Nah had entertained the idea of drinking cum in her erotic fantasies, but had always shied away from the idea as she had heard it tasted bad.

...but right now? It was hard to resist the urge to barge into that room and force that dick down her throat, all so she could drink her father’s cum all up instead. She cared not for the taste. She just wanted to be the one to make her father moan sweet wonders as he released his seed into her body.

When Robin came, he did so with a groan that sounded sweeter to Nah’s ears than the moans she had imagined. She watched as her father grabbed the back of her mother’s head, leaving her no choice but to swallow up every last drop. Nowi did so lovingly, letting out sweet loving hums as her mouth was filled up with her husband’s sticky cum.

Nah felt her own release come, all thanks to hearing her father’s lustful sounds, and the rare sight she was beholding. 

Her legs began to spasm uncontrollably as an astonishing amount of pleasure surged throughout her body. She frantically searched for something to hold with her spare hand, her body shaking so much that she thought she was going to fall.

Nah could no longer control her voice. She let loose everything she had been holding back, no longer caring if her parents heard her. 

In fact, part of her wished her father would hear her sexual moans. She couldn’t help but wonder what he would think if he heard his sweet precious daughter screaming lustfully for her daddy as she came. Would he be aroused? She hoped he would be.

Nah continued to rub herself intensely as her body shook to the core, wanting this orgasm to last as long as possible.

But all good things must come to an end. Nah retreated her body from the door, finding the simplest of movements hard to perform as her body recovered from the aching.

...and yet, that throbbing feeling felt so good. 

Nah collapsed onto her back, her legs spread and her underwear resting below her knees. Any who would walk up those stairs right now would be able to see her most private place, but she was too lost in her lust to care. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what her father would do if he was gifted with such a rare, unexpected sight. The thought filled her up with embarrassment… and yet she couldn’t help but fantasize about what he would do to his precious little girl if she presented herself to him.

Her mind wandered again, and it did so for some time until loud moaning interrupted her fantasies. She had almost forgotten that her parents were busy fondling each other. She rushed back towards the door and peered her head around again, and was greeted with the most erotic sight yet.

Nowi was pinned up against the wall right beside Nah. Robin was behind her, busy pounding her pussy.

Her parents were dangerously close to her. All they would have to do is look sideways and down towards the door and they would be able to see their curious daughter.

But Nah didn't care, she was more focused on the erotic view she was witnessing. 

She could see everything. 

She could see her mother’s face distort into one of pure lust as she held awkwardly onto the wall. She could see her small breasts jiggle endlessly, her father groping one of them suddenly. She could see the light ripples of her butt as it was being slammed against.

She could see her father’s equally lustful face. She could see his cock slide in and out of mother’s insides effortlessly. It was ridiculously alluring knowing that such a massive object could not only fit inside her mother’s throat, but deep inside her pussy too.

They were so close that she could even see the sweat on their body.

She could hear everything too. The lustful moans. The impact of her mother’s ass crashing against her father’s body at intense speeds. 

The sloppy sounds of sex.

“Fuck me Robin… fuck me… fuck me!” Nowi cried out. “You love my body, don’t you? You love how small I am… how light I am… you can’t get enough. You love fucking little girls, don’t you?”

Nah was flabbergasted by her mother’s comments, and equally shocked at her father’s response as he sped up, hammering away at her insides as fast as his body would let him.

“Nowi… Nowi… I love it… I love your small body...” 

There were her father’s moans again. 

She wanted to touch herself again, already feeling how humid she was feeling between her legs, but she was still recovering. All she could do was watch as her parents’ fucking came to its final act.

“You’re going… going to... cum... right?” Nowi spoke between moans. “Do it… inside… fill me up… I need it, Robin! Cum inside! Breed me! Impregnate me with Nah!”

The eavesdropping daughter didn’t think she had ever been so stunned in her entire life.

...was she unknowingly witnessing her own conception?

The thought was… horrifying. 

And yet… as much as she tried to resist the thought… she found it...

...unbearably hot.

She didn’t even know why.

She watched, captivated as Robin pushed his entire length into his mother and let out a series of wild, unstable groans. Nowi shared her husband’s orgasm with her own, moving her head to engage her husband with a lustful kiss. Their two tongues danced together as they moaned an uncountable amount of times into each other’s mouths.

Robin collapsed onto the carpet below, and Nowi fell down beside him, cum already leaking out of her and sliding down her thighs. The two embraced each other with one final kiss, following it up with lighthearted chuckles as they began to cuddle together.

Nah was still in disbelief that she had witnessed everything.

She had just watched her mother suck her father off.

She had just gotten herself off to the thought of her mouth being used to pleasure that very same cock.

She had just watched her parents have sex… she had just watched them fuck.

Her mind was a complete mess, but she knew one thing.

She didn’t regret a thing.

Though she wasn’t sure if she was going to get any sleep tonight.

Having finally mustered enough energy to stand up, Nah lifted her underwear back up and retreated to her room so she could deal with her needs again, albeit in a more private location this time.

* * *

An hour or so later, Nah was sitting at the table, eating dinner with her family. She had only just gotten done pleasuring herself when her family called out for food, so she still felt a little heated and lost in thought as she ate.

Morgan had arrived home shortly before food was ready and was eating quietly, which was strangely uncharacteristic of her. Nah didn’t pay too much attention to it, as her mind was too busy focusing on the day’s... unusual events.

Robin and Nowi were happily chatting away, but the latter had certainly taken notice of how silent her daughters were being. There were some awkward moments of eye contact, but Nah was quick to divert her sight elsewhere.

Morgan left quickly, muttering simple thank-yous after finishing up. Robin was next, saying he wanted to go lay down.

This left only Nowi and Nah. Once Robin left the scene, Nah was asked by her mother to stay behind for a moment so they could chat. 

Nah fidgeted with her hands as her mother sat opposite her on the table. The older manakete placed her elbows on the table and rested her cheeks on her hands, giving her daughter a mischievous look. That look was leaving Nah feeling a little nervous.

“So…” Nowi started, taking a moment to giggle a little to herself before continuing. “Did you enjoy the show earlier, Nah?”

“...what?” Nah’s response was soft in volume yet still leaking shock.

“C’mon, y’know what I’m talking about!” Nowi shot up with a huge grin on her face. “Your dad and I. We were fucking. You were watching. Sound familiar?”

Nowi couldn’t help but continue her chuckling as her daughter’s cheeks grew increasingly rosy.

“...you saw me?” Her response was timid.

“Yup! We gave you a good show, didn’t we?” Nowi continued to find the situation amusing. Nah was understandably not impressed, but her mother did begin to realize that her daughter was finding this revelation very embarrassing. “Hey, if it makes you feel better, your father didn’t notice. He was too busy filling me up.”

“Mother… you…”

Nah didn’t know if she wanted to yell at her or not.

Nowi stood up and walked over to Nah, wasting no time to ruffling up her hair. “Hey… wanna join your father and me? You looked so lonely by yourself out there…”

Nah really wanted to yell at her mother now.

And so she did.

“Do you have any idea what you’re asking of me, mother? Sometimes I don’t believe you even think about the things you say!”

Nowi pouted. “Be honest with me already, Nah. You want to experience your father’s cock, don't you? It’s okay! I’ll share!"

Nah felt like she had caught something in her throat.

“M-Mother, I ask that y-you stop with s-such…” Nah’s voice was shaky and full of stutters. Her voice trailed off, her mind so lost she was unable to finish her sentence. She stood up, feeling the need to step away from her mother. 

Nowi responded by grabbing her hand and letting out a cheerful sound. “Come with me!”

Nah was forcefully dragged upstairs, lacking the energy or willpower to resist.

Her mother’s unexpected words played out throughout her mind.

...would her mother even let her? Her thoughts dashed towards a vision of her father. She imagined his naked body… his large member… she thought about what it would be like inside her.

...and she was being given the chance to make this a reality...

Before she knew it, she was in her parents’ room. Robin leaned up from the bed upon noticing his wife and daughter’s entrance, putting down a book he had been reading. 

Nah felt strange. It wasn’t the first time she had been in this part of the house, but it had certainly been the first time since she had witnessed them having sex. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to be in her parents’ room so soon after what she had witnessed. Unfortunately for her, her legs refused to move.

"Is something wrong, Nah?" Her father asked, noticing her awkward expression and fidgeting.

Nowi answered for her. "She saw us earlier."

Robin grew a face of shock and suddenly found it hard to maintain eye contact with his daughter. "Oh… I'm sorry, Nah."

Nowi chuckled. Robin immediately grew suspicious, knowing full well that signified his wife had something mischievous planned. His suspicions were answered when his wife suddenly climbed onto him, straddling him and locking him into place. Before Robin could object, his thoughts were dispersed by a wet kiss landing on his lips.

Nah watched in awe at the front seat view she was being given. Her eyes could not keep off the large tent forming in her father’s pants as his wife rubbed her small body against his significantly larger figure. The younger manakete felt a warm, intoxicating feeling growing down below and attempted to mitigate it by rubbing her thighs together.

Soon enough, Nowi released her mouth from his and rolled off her husband, quickly tugging on his leggings and pulling them down, taking full advantage of Robin’s temporary daze.

Nah was greeted by the sight of her dad’s cock springing into view, and she could feel herself ever so slightly salivating as she gazed at it. The cool air against his privates was enough to snap Robin out of his trance and he reached down in a desperate attempt to cover himself up, but Nowi stopped him.

“Sorry, Robin.” She spoke in a teasing tone. “Your dick isn’t going anywhere.”

"But…"

"Look at your daughter, Robin.” The manakete spoke, her voice turning more and more seductive. Robin obeyed. He noticed the rouge blush on his precious daughter. He noticed her unstable breathing. He noticed how her eyes would just not stop staring at his member. “Your daughter can see your massive cock… she wants it. No, she needs it.”

“I can’t… she’s my… daughter…”

Nowi pouted at the resistance, but it wasn’t long before she conjured up a plan. She brushed up against her husband, making sure her mouth was close to his ear.

"Aren't you curious?" she whispers teasingly into his ear. "About how tight she is? She might even be tighter than me…"

“Nowi… I…”

“I know you’ve fantasized about her before.” Nowi continued, doing her best to disperse any doubt inside his head. “She and I have the exact same body type, and trust me, I know how much you love my body. She wants it. You want it. I’m letting you.”

Both girls could see the man visibly shake at the words. It was if they were witnessing any morals he had left collapsing before their very eyes.

Nah was having her own internal meltdown, still in disbelief that she had somehow gotten into this situation in the first place. The sight before her wasn’t really happening, was it?

The close proximity was even worse. She could smell him. It was driving her crazy!

“Nah… do you… want this?” Robin finally gave in, asking the question he was resisting for so long.

If Nah’s erratic breathing wasn’t able to be heard before, it certainly was now. She desperately tried to say something, but nothing would escape her mouth.

However, there was something brewing within her body. It was a feeling she was more than acquainted with, but it felt stronger than ever before.

Lust.

Nah shot forwards, pouncing onto her father and forcing him downwards onto the bed. 

Robin gasped at the sudden ambush, giving his daughter the opening she needed to plant her lips against his. The sensation of finally being able to satisfy her inner cravings was more wonderful than anything her fantasies could muster. She could feel some last remnants of resistance from her father, but she eradicated them swiftly by intensifying her kiss. Once satisfied, she began sliding her tongue against his lips, begging to be let in. 

Robin complied and soon the two tongues were slashing against each other, both combatants fighting for control. Nah savored the taste of her father, feeling herself getting lightheaded over getting to experience what used to only belong to her mother. 

The two inevitably released from each other, both desperate for air. Robin recovered the fastest, grabbing Nah by her hips and rolling her over onto the bed. Before she could even regain awareness of her surroundings, her father was on top of her, his hands resting by her head. 

The moment of recovery snapped Nah back into reality somewhat, making her consciously realize what was happening. She felt embarrassed over what she had done, but that feeling was little compared to how her body was aching to be touched. 

“Father…” she moaned, her voice leaking her erotic desires. Nah wished he would take her then and there as her pussy cried out for release, but Robin had other plans. 

He wasted no time in digging back into the feast that was his daughter’s body, pulling on the top of her clothing to expose her neck. Nah shrieked at the sudden impact of her father’s greedy lips on them, unaware that she was so sensitive there. 

Robin continued to tug on his daughter’s clothing, hoping to get them off, but his focus was on pleasuring her neck so he was unable to do so. During moments where she wasn’t overwhelmed with this strange new pleasure, she unbuttoned parts of her blouse, hoping to guide her father to his prize.

He worked his way downwards as she hoped, kissing new areas of skin each time. It didn’t take long before he reached two slight mounds. With a bit more tugging and some aid from Nah, his daughter’s small breasts were exposed before his very eyes.

As soon as the tip of his tongue touched one of her nipples, Nah felt like an electrical current was surging throughout her entire body. That feeling only grew when her father wrapped his lips around that sensitive spot and began greedily sucking and pulling on it, using his fingers to tease the other.

Nah could feel every part of her body shake at the stimulation. She knew how sensitive her breasts were, but to have them touched and suckled upon by her father was a sensation that was simply indescribable, other than it felt ridiculously good. 

Robin took his time enjoying his meal, making sure to give both nipples equal stimulation, but eventually he retreated his mouth for good. The act freed the nipple and jolted it back into place, forcing the breast to jiggle a little. The sight was almost enough to convince the tactician to dig back in again, but he knew his daughter’s breasts were mere appetizers. 

The main meal still waited for him.

The manakete looked a little disappointed when her father leaped off the bed, but that feeling was soon replaced when she felt firm hands gripping her thighs, shortly followed by her body being dragged forward to the end of the bed. Nah let out a surprising yell in response, partly thanks to the shock, but also partly because she didn’t know she liked being manhandled like that.

Robin was knelt down on the floor, his face positioned dangerously close to his daughter’s crotch. Lifting up Nah’s skirt and seeing the clear view of her stained panties immediately drove the man into a frenzy. He wasted no time in tugging on the fabric, hurryingly pulling them down to expose her privates. 

Nah screeched in surprise at the action, feeling a surge of embarrassment that almost made her hustle her hands downwards to cover herself up. However, she managed to resist those temptations, too eager to see what her dad would do.

When the man’s large finger traced across her wet pussy, Nah squirmed endlessly. She had lost track of how many times her body had moved on its own, trying to accommodate for the electrifying pulses that just wouldn’t stop.

Nah watched as her father played with her, touching places that were still feeling numb from the sessions she had given herself earlier. Every pressing touch felt intoxicating, especially so when he teased her clit or spread her open with his large hands.

“P-please…” she cried out, instinctively grabbing onto her father’s hair so he wouldn’t back away. “F-father… please… your mouth...”

Robin paused, but he didn’t give his daughter long to recover before he launched his head forward, hungrily sucking and pleasuring on every inch of Nah’s soaked privates, giving her exactly what she desired.

Nah moaned her most lustful moan yet, caring no longer for the volume of her voice. Her body began to spasm uncontrollably, her thighs immediately crashing against her father’s face and locking him securely in place. 

It was as if she had lost control over her body. Every part shook. Her hands gripped her father’s hair eagerly, not wanting him to ever stop. Her legs continuously crushed against his face, enjoying his warmth against her cooler thighs. 

Robin saw this as an invitation to speed up, tracing his tongue across her slit and making sure to alternate between soft kisses and eager sucks. He placed his hands on her hips to keep his balance, but found himself sliding them upwards so he could massage her breasts, which only added to the melody of his daughter’s lewd sounds.

Nah could feel something building up within and at a relentlessly fast speed. 

“Ah… fa… da… ah… d-daddy…” 

Hearing her daughter call him that made his heart race. Robin sped up dramatically, no longer caring about taking breaks to breathe. He began focusing on her clit, giving it the full attention it deserved. He was rewarded with moans, no, screams of pleasure. 

He could feel her grip on his hair tightening. He could feel her soft cushion-like thighs almost suffocate him. But he didn’t care. He focused entirely on her pussy, overwhelming it with his mouth and tongue. 

“...d-daddy… daddy… I’m… ah… ah! I’m…!” 

She suddenly grew quiet, but Robin was treated to the sight of his daughter’s body erupting in pleasure.

Nah’s entire being was erupting at such a level that she couldn’t even let out a sound. 

Her body wasn’t responding at all to her anymore.

And yet, the endless convulsion felt magnificent. 

Every inch of her body was overloaded with an aching pleasure. She had orgasmed plenty of times before, but never like this. 

Her fingers could never do this.

Only her father… no, only her daddy could.

Robin backed away as her spasm began to slow down, planting one final kiss on her ridiculously drenched folds. He could feel her juices all over his face and proceeded to pick himself clean with his tongue.

As soon as he retreated, he felt tiny fingers crawl over his shaft. Looking down, he saw his wife looking tremendously heated.

“Gods… you’re so hard, Robin.” Nowi spoke seductively, but her own voice betrayed her and leaked her own lust. “That… was so hot to watch.”

Nowi was in a bit of a state herself. She was topless, and her shorts and underwear were resting by her knees. One hand was busy feeling her husband up, while another was glued between her legs.

Robin too was in a trance, unable to think properly. All he knew right now was that he needed release. Thankfully, Nowi was there to give it to him. 

The older manakete wasted no time in taking in as much of her husband’s dick as possible. He immediately felt her sucks were more sloppier than usual, no doubt due to sheer lust overwhelming her mind. It was heavenly to be inside her humid mouth once more.

“No fair…” The duo heard a quiet groan from Nah, who was struggling to piece herself together and sit up. “I… also want to taste… daddy’s cock…”

Nowi released Robin’s dick hastily with a loud pop signaling the end of the connection. She rubbed away some lingering attached saliva on her mouth and looked at her daughter with an unamused expression. “Wait your turn, Nah.” She spoke quickly, wasting no time in gobbling up her husband’s dick once more at the same speed she released it.

This answer didn’t deter her daughter in the slightest. Instead, Nah lightly slid off the bed, landing on her knees beside her father and mother. She spent some time observing her mother close up, watching as she devoured so much of his length. 

All Nah felt now was an uncontrollable level of jealousy. She wanted to be the one to pleasure her father. She wanted his cock deep down her throat. She tugged on her father's clothes, giving him a needy look.

“N-Nowi... “ Robin called out to his wife, his voice shaky thanks to his shaft being deep inside her throat. “Y-You should give Nah… a go…”

Nowi began to slowly release his length, every inch sliding across her lips. The sight was incredibly erotic to both Robin and Nah, both watching as so much cock was released from the depths of Nowi’s mouth. With a louder pop than the one before, the dick was freed, 

Nah couldn’t believe how much saliva had soaked her father’s shaft and she felt herself drooling at the idea of adding her own to it.

“Fine then…” she grew a pout, but soon replaced it with a small smile. “I did promise Nah I’d share, after all.”

Robin shifted his body to turn towards his daughter, his hard length mere inches away from his daughter's face. Nah already looked like she was in a daze thanks to this extremely close proximity, but muscled control back and prepared herself.

A timid hand wrapped itself around the base, clenching it slightly to feel the hardness and wetness.

Nah’s mind has already sunken to the levels of a complete and utter meltdown, but this time, it was the worst it had ever been.

She was touching her father.

She was touching his cock.

She was going to…

...suck on it.

Robin noticed his daughter’s internal calamity and provided her some much-needed comfort, placing his hand on her head and gently stroking it. “It’s okay. Take your time, Nah.”

Unexpectedly, this comment gave Nah the surge of confidence she needed to act. She didn’t want her daddy to think she was too scared, did she?

Her grip tightened and she began sliding her hand all over his length, acquainting herself with his girth. There was still a certain shyness to her touch, but she was getting used to the feeling.

She paused, satisfied with the explorative handjob. Leaning in a little forward, she stuck out her tongue, touching the tip of his manhood. The taste was weird, but not unpleasant in the slightest. 

“Hey, Nah…” Nowi called out to her. “Circle your tongue around his head. Cover it in your saliva. It’ll drive him crazy. Then once you’re ready, take it in.”

The daughter took note of the suggestion and followed through, sliding her tongue down her father’s glans and circling around it. The action forced her lips opened considerably, enough for the tip of Robin’s dick to rest gently between his daughter’s welcoming lips.

Gazing her eyes upwards at her father, Nah took note of his shaky breath as confirmation that her mother’s words were indeed right. She closed her lips and sucked in her cheeks, taking in about half of his length before she reached her limit. She attempted to take in more, but her gag reflex restricted her, almost forcing her to choke.

“You’re doing wonderfully, Nah…” Robin shared words of encouragement. “Keep sucking on it… just like that…”

These words did the trick, switching Nah’s aim from trying to take in his entire cock to pleasuring how much she already had inside. She used her tongue the best she could, drifting it across much of his length. Any untouched parts were soaked in her saliva, reinforcing the juices that lingered from Nowi’s contribution; the juices that hadn’t already been sucked off into Nah’s throat.

She still couldn’t believe what she was doing. Her mouth was filled with his taste. Her nose was consumed by his strong smell. Her hands wouldn’t stop touching what cock still remained outside her mouth. Nah knew she was getting drunk on this erotic feeling, but she didn’t care. Rather, she wished it could last forever.

And it truly felt like it did for some time. Nah refused to let go of her father’s cock, often sliding most of it out of her mouth only to greedily gobble it up again, mimicking the actions she saw her mother take earlier. 

But it was that same disruptive mother that interrupted her moment of tranquility. Just as Nah was about to draw in her cheeks and devour her father’s member once more, Nowi’s hands wrapped around her husband’s tool and tugged away, releasing the link between cock and daughter. Nowi seized Nah’s moment of confusion, engulfing the length into her warm mouth instead.

“Mother…” she whispered in an annoyed tone, pouting at her fiercely. “You said it was my turn…”

Nowi hastily slid Robin’s length out of her mouth and smiled. “No, Nah, I said I’d share.”

“In that case…” Nah began, positioning her head closer to her dad’s prick. She eagerly traced her tongue down from the center to the base, covering the territory not already nestled inside Nowi’s mouth.

Nowi found inspiration in Nah’s approach, releasing the length she had inside her and instead opting to slide her tongue down his shaft, taking the other side to herself. 

Robin was in heaven, watching as two very tiny and very horny girls slobbered all over his dick, both girls so lost in their lust that they didn’t even mind their tongues occasionally smacking against each other. In fact, the two girls showed no hesitation in sharing their fluids with sloppy kisses and small makeout sessions, all driven by desire. 

Of course, they would inevitably return to tasting their main treat, coating it in a fresh paint of slobber.

“Girls… this feels really good…” Robin groaned, the sensation of the double blowjob sending pulses of pleasure throughout his body. Nah had returned to sucking eagerly on his head, while Nowi was planting clumsy kisses down his shaft. The older girl paused her oral pleasure, lifting herself up and giving Robin a clear view of her red, sweaty face. She positioned her mouth close to his ear and gently blew on it, enjoying his shiver.

“Whose is better, Robin?” Nowi asked him teasingly, knowing full well such a question would drive him mad with lust. “Your wife’s tongue… or your daughter’s? Her mouth… or mine?”

"I…"

“Talk dirty to him too, Nah.” The mother called down to her daughter, who seemed completely focused on sucking off her dad. “Remember the things I said to him when you were watching us.”

Nah seemed hesitant to let loose her meal, but eventually did so. Her breathing was ridiculously rugged, all thanks to not being used to her mouth being so… closed off. She wrapped a wet hand around an even wetter cock and smiled up at her father, speaking as she jerked him off at frantic speeds. “Y-you really like little girls, don’t you, d-daddy? Does my tiny mouth feel… good?”

It was strange discarding her usual facade of wanting to be considered a grown mature woman, but right now she didn’t mind acting her actual age. If it delighted her father’s ears, then she had no issue with it.

“Nah… I'm… I’m close…” 

She couldn’t believe she was hearing those words. A rush of adrenaline surged throughout her, and she wasted no time in letting her daddy’s dick return to its new home. She sucked and sucked, knowing full well what would happen in the end.

She had fantasies about it countless times. 

And now she was going to experience it.

Her daddy was going to cum inside her mouth. 

Robin began to moan uncontrollably and this warning wasn’t enough for Nah, whose insides were suddenly overwhelmed by a warm liquid. She swallowed as much as she could, but found her mouth overloaded with new ropes of sticky cum. Nah hummed alongside him, admittedly adoring the feeling of her mouth being overpowered. The erotic sounds she was hearing from her father didn’t help quench her erotic mind.

His orgasm soon came to an end with some lingering cum being safely deposited on his daughter’s tongue, giving her time to properly taste it. Nah couldn’t quite describe the taste or whether or not she liked it, but what turned her on the most was what it was, who it belonged to, and that it was inside her.

Robin slid his cock out of her mouth, endless strings of saliva refusing to sever the connection. As soon as he did this, Nowi lunged towards her daughter, locking her in a messy kiss that prodded her mouth open again. The two battled for dominance, Nah eager to keep her daddy's seed for herself, but her mother keener for a taste. 

But that fight soon evolved into a simple lustful deep kiss, both sides drunk on the taste of each other as saliva and cum were exchanged between mouths.

Robin didn’t want to be left out, so he prodded his dick forward, separating their lips and forcing it onto his length. The girls wasted no time in planting endless kisses and licks on it, swallowing any semen still lingering in their mouth or on his glans. Soon enough, his dick was licked clean and still remained as hard as it was before.

“C-can you still go for another round?” Nowi asked to make sure, no signs of her lust disappearing anytime soon.

“Yeah… of course.” 

“Good.” She responded, a mischievous expression forming on her face once more. “I think our daughter here is in need of some punishment, refusing to share all that semen with me. Don’t you think?”

“What kind of punishment?”

“You are going to take her virginity.”

For a brief moment, Robin felt like he was salivating at the idea. “Nah, is this something you want?”

There was some silence from the younger manakete, but it was due to her struggling to speak. “Y-Yes… I… want it… so badly… daddy… your big cock… inside me…"

Robin felt something stir inside him. Something that left him almost speechless.

He couldn't believe the sheer lust in his daughter’s words. The fact they were directed at him was even more unbelievable. They were words he never thought she’d hear him say, but now after hearing them, he couldn’t get enough. 

She wanted him.

No, she needed him!

He wanted her.

No, he needed her!

Nah discarded any remnants of clothing still on her with aid from her mother, leaving her completely in the nude. She felt no shame, lying down on the bed and spreading her legs, and exposing her drenched snatch before her father.

He could already smell how horny she was, and that aroma was driving him to the brink of madness.

Robin hastily removed his clothes as well and it wasn’t long before his dick was placed onto his daughter’s pussy, ready for penetration.

He knew his length was about above the average at best. 

But seeing his cock positioned so close to his daughter’s entrance? So close to her tiny body? The difference in size was immense. Perhaps one of the many reasons he liked his girls small.

Nah was a bit shorter than Nowi and he recalled how tight his wife was in during their first time.

He had no reason to suspect his precious little daughter wasn’t going to be even more compact inside.

Grabbing his dick, Robin slid his shaft downwards, nudging her clit and wrapping the head between her folds. He stopped at her entrance, watching her expression carefully. She was as much of a mess as him, but he could clearly see the desire in her eyes.

“Please… put it inside… daddy…”

Robin complied with pleasure, slowly sinking his head into her. Nah let out some discomforting sounds that almost made her father retreat, but she eagerly gripped his arms and attempted to pull him forward, not wanting him to leave.

Soon enough, the tip of his cock touched her hymen, blocking him from fully entering. He paused, looking up at her one final time. “Are you ready for this, Nah?”

“Yes…” She moaned lustfully.

“It might hurt. Will you be okay?” He warned her, wanting to fully make sure she was indeed ready.

“Yes… please… I’ll be okay. I can take it… just… do it!”

Robin took a deep breath and pushed, piercing the protective tissue and stretching out her inner walls with his shaft. His dick sunk in almost completely, filling up her insides.

Nah was showing visible signs of pain. Her teeth ground together and her breathing was erratic. Robin could tell his daughter was trying her best to brave the pain and while it was tempting to stop to make sure she was alright, he knew she wouldn’t want him to delay the inevitable.

The tactician pulled out slightly, only to slowly push his member back in. Nah’s breathing grew even more unstable, but she showed signs of her continued desire by wrapping her arms around her father, internally begging him to continue.

“You feel amazing, Nah…” Robin provided some vocal support to his daughter. Those words were the truth. She was unbearably tight, not to mention incredibly humid. He could feel his entire shaft being squeezed endlessly as it was soaked in her juices.

Robin continued to thrust, slowly but surely building up speed as Nah got used to him little by little. Her painful groans morphed into surprising hums of pleasure as she adjusted to his size.

Nowi found her own breathing growing abnormal thanks to the ridiculously sexy scene she was witnessing. 

Her own husband had just taken her daughter’s virginity and was fucking her!

And she couldn’t stop watching.

She found herself getting addicted to the sight of Robin’s cock pounding away within Nah’s pussy. It drove her into a lustful frenzy, one that could only be cured by masturbating.

“Fuck her, Robin…” Nowi contributed her own way, whispering sweet nothings into her husband’s ear. “You’re having sex with your d-daughter… that’s your own flesh and blood, you know? I-It’s… really hot, isn’t it? Does it feel good being inside her? Did it feel good to… t-take her virginity?”

Robin was driven into turmoil thanks to his wife. He wasn’t sure if it was the words she was saying or how erotic her stuttering was thanks to her non-stop masturbating, but regardless it was doing wonders to his state of mind.

“Daddy…”

And Nah wasn’t helping either. He couldn't comprehend how ridiculously hot it was to hear his daughter cry out in such a lewd tone.

“Robin… y-you’re close, aren’t you?” Nowi asked him, her warm breath tickling his ear. “Cum inside her… do it… imagine impregnating both of us on the same day…”

“...Faster... daddy...” Nah added, hearing her mother’s words and wanting to contribute herself. A ridiculous level of lust still drove her voice and it was hard for her to speak in between moans, but it only made things hotter for Robin.

The tactician continued to pound away, holding onto his daughter’s hips so he could thrust quicker. He could feel his release approaching, just as his wife predicted. 

His senses were going insane. 

He couldn’t get enough of what he was seeing. He watched his length sink in and out of his daughter’s pussy. He watched her small breasts jiggle in rhythm with the sex. He watched Nah’s lewd face, painted red with an open mouth that quivered endlessly.

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing either. He was growing addicted to his daughter’s erotic breathing, and Nowi’s equally lustful moans were something he was already addicted to. But hearing the lewd melody of the mother-daughter duet as they cried out in pleasure? He felt like the luckiest man to ever exist.

“I’m… I’m…!” Nah tried to say, but was unable to finish her words.

Robin suddenly felt his daughter clamp down on him, followed up by a scream of pleasure as her walls squeezed him, intending on milking him dry.

“Nah… I’m…” He tried to warn her.

“...inside! Inside m-me…!”

As soon as she finished speaking, Robin was overwhelmed with an almost overwhelming level of pleasure. With one final thrust, he emptied everything he had inside her, shooting out wave after wave of semen directly into her womb. 

Robin collapsed onto his daughter, wasting no time in exchanging an endless amount of sloppy kisses with her. The two groaned into each other’s mouths as their tongues intertwined, Nah’s pussy milking her father’s cock for any last remnants of his seed.

When Robin pulled out, he and Nowi watched as a considerable amount of semen began dripping out of Nah’s opened up pussy. Nowi, still stupidly horny, dug her mouth into her daughter's pussy, greedily slurping up the leaking juices. The younger manakete cried out, the sudden thrill of being eaten out catching her off guard as she tried to recover.

Nowi spent several minutes feasting on her daughter, bringing Nah to yet another orgasm that made her body shake vigorously, so much so that she felt like she was going to pass out.

When Nowi finally retreated, her face was soaked in her daughter’s juices. She began to lick her mouth clean, a greedy yet satisfied smirk appearing on her face. “...I had no idea drinking cum out of a creampied pussy would taste so good…”

Robin was already raring to go from the sight of witnessing his wife eat out their daughter, but now he was rock-hard.

Nowi had a similar idea in mind, quickly planting her lips on her husband’s own. The two were driven by an instinctive level of lust, every part of their body moving on its own. Robin was soon kissing his wife’s neck, but those kisses soon turned into light bites that forced erotic moans out of Nowi’s mouth. She returned the favor, digging her fingers into her husband’s back and scratching him, but this only succeeded in tightening his bites. 

Nowi was left with an endless amount of love bites on her neck, trailing down her torso with plenty of soft marks on her tenderly small breasts. Robin’s wounds were similar, his entire back covered with scratches that marked him as hers.

And just when Nowi thought her husband was about to fuck her, he surprised her by lightly nibbling on her ears.

Her ears being bitten was a different feeling to her breasts being massaged or her neck being gnawed on.

Different in the sense that it was arguably her most sensitive spot. So much so that prolonged pleasure on her ears could even bring her to orgasm.

And Robin was doing just that.

He always saved it for special occasions, enjoying the idea of catching her off guard. 

“I love you…” Robin whispered planting more kisses onto her ear.

“I love you too…” She whispered back, humming in rhythm with his bites as her body shivered at his voice. “But l-let me ride you already… I need your cock inside me! Keep b-biting my ears after...”

Robin needed no convincing, sitting down and resting his back against the wall of the bed as his wife mounted him and slid his entire length inside her. She half-giggled, half-moaned at the feeling of her pussy being filled up.

Nowi loved being fucked. She loved having her ears being bitten.

But having both happen at the same time? 

It left her eyes watery and her vision cloudy. It left her ears ringing. It left her mouth permanently glued open with drool dripping down her face. 

Whenever Robin did this, she lost control. She couldn’t do anything. She was his. His to use.

And she loved it.

The two fucked for what felt like hours, making love in a variety of positions. 

Neither had a clear favorite. They loved each and every single one.

Robin loved it when she rode him, unable to get enough of the view and how easy it was to kiss her and suck on her breasts. Nowi loved controlling how much went inside her, never getting enough of forcing it all inside in one go.

Nowi loved it when she was forced onto her knees, her husband climbing on top of her and sinking his entire length inside with no chance of her escaping. Robin loved it too, adoring the view of her small butt jiggling in tune with his thrusts.

The two even fucked beside Nah, who was still recovering from her virginity being taken. Nowi was resting on her side, being pounded away from behind by Robin, who had his hands massaging her breasts with a mouth tenderly nibbling away at her ear.

It was at this moment that Nah snapped out of her temporary daze and immediately witnessed the erotic display in front of her. Only seconds after that, her father filled up her mother with load after load of cum, the two groaning loudly as they came.

Nowi was stuck in a state of bliss, reminiscent of Nah moments earlier. Robin pulled out, his cock still as hard as ever as he eyed up his naked daughter.

Of course, Nah wasted no time in being her mother’s replacement, eagerly sucking away on her father’s dick so she could hydrate herself with some lingering cum from her daddy.

And not long after that, he was deep inside her again, fucking her doggy-style with such force that it was hard to tell her virginity was taken not long ago.

To add to this erotic sight, Nowi was right below them, still in a drunken haze with her pussy still leaking cum, completely oblivious to her little daughter being ravaged right above her.

Robin fucked his precious little girl, his main goal now getting her addicted to her daddy’s dick. 

Though part of him believed he had already succeeded with the way she begged for her daddy to be harder and faster.

Nah’s knees soon gave way and she collapsed onto her mother, but Robin did not stop, still pounding away at her insides as her ass jiggled. Still driven by instinct, lust, and a desire to dominate these tiny girls, Robin tugged on his daughter’s pigtails and received pleasurable hums and groans in return. 

The two girls took advantage of their close proximity and began making out, their tongues hunting for semen in each other’s mouths. While they found none, they found satisfaction in the taste of each other’s saliva, the feeling of their sweaty bodies sliding against each other, and their erect nipples clashing with each thrust.

“Robiiiinnn…” Nowi called out, her voice sounding sleepy yet needy. “Put it in me… it’s my turn…”

“N-no!” Nah cried, tilting her head to look at her father. “Keep fucking me, d-daddy! I want you to c-cum inside me, again!”

“Girls…”

Robin pulled out, making Nah groan and pout. However, both girls gasped when Robin took advantage of their closeness and slid his cock in between their drenched folds, providing stimulation to both of their pussies. 

This compromise did the trick, both girls being turned into hot and sweaty messes once more. Robin could not get enough of the sheer wetness and humidity of their horny holes. 

“I’m going to…!”

His plan was to cum over both their asses and thighs, but the mother-daughter duo had a different idea. Nah forced herself off her mother and the two lunged for his cock, both trying to fight for dominance over how much dick they got to hold.

But they too reached their own compromise. The two girls locked their hands together and used them to jerk their favorite man off together, each palm and finger contributing equally to the handjob.

Their tiny hands working in unison were all Robin needed to cum. He let out his final load, making sure to stain each girl’s adorable face equally in his sticky semen. The girls enthusiastically accepted each load, letting ropes cover their faces and the insides of their open and hungry mouths.

Once his orgasm came to an end, the two girls took turns licking and sucking cum off each other’s faces, a sight that almost turned Robin on again, but he was completely drained.

The tactician collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted and wanting nothing more but to sleep.

Nowi and Nah were in similar states, but they were still horny enough to sloppily lick his member despite how tired they were.

“You really love your dad’s cock… don’t you, Nah?” Nowi asked, knowing full well what the answer would be but wanting to hear it for herself.

“Yes… I love daddy’s dick…” She responded, sucking on the head of his shaft as if to show the truth of her words.

Nowi felt her body ache and decided to rest up against her husband, cuddling up towards him. “She really is our daughter, isn’t she? She takes after both of us.” She giggled.

“Yes, definitely.” Robin’s reply was simple, mainly thanks to his exhaustion.

“So who was tighter? Me, or her?” Nowi couldn’t help but ask.

Robin paused to think of an answer, but didn’t take too long to respond. “On average, you are, but she squeezes me a lot more when she’s cumming.”

“Hm….” Nowi looked a little lost in thought, before giggling again. “I’ll accept that as a draw, then.”

Nah soon mimicked her mother’s actions, cuddling up to her father on the other side after finding gratification in a few more licks on her daddy’s dick. 

All three were sleepy, sweaty, and naked. All three had just had the time of their lives.

All three had no doubts they would share many more experiences together in the future.

But for now, all they needed right now was rest.

Robin was the last to fall asleep, finding the cute sounds of his wife and daughter sleeping next to him nothing but tranquility to his ears.

* * *

“...I can’t believe I just witnessed… all that…”

Morgan was stood outside the door, peering into the room that stunk of sex. 

The young girl was naked from the waist down, a greedy finger lunging in and out of her pussy, while another hungrily stimulating her clit.

“...seeing my mother have her virginity taken… just like that…”

She was close. Ridiculously close.

“...and then, watching my… conception…”

She knew her family would go down the path of incest. She was from the future, after all.

She had her thoughts on the matter.

But those didn’t matter right now.

All she desired now was to join them next time. 

The thought brought her to orgasm and she collapsed onto the ground, her face painted with sweat.

She was DEFINITELY going to join them next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gets her time to shine.

It had been a long, tiring week for every individual in the house; especially so for Morgan.

Her home had always been a rowdy one, sure, but right now? The atmosphere was unbearable. Ever since she spied on the rest of the family going at it like dogs, she had tried her best to stay out of the house as much as possible.

Why? It stunk. No, it REEKED of sex. 

It was always the worst when it was time for the family to eat. The others would always be wearing warm blushes and would be sweating quite a bit, trying to act naturally to the best of the ability. 

From their perspective, Morgan wasn’t aware of their scandalous affairs, but even if she hadn’t spied them on before, it would not have been difficult to figure out what was going on. She’d eat with her food as close to her nose as possible to offset that ridiculous smell.

Morgan didn't hate the smell of sex. She… actually loved it, but that was why it was a problem. It was intoxicating and would almost always turn her on. But she knew she couldn’t live in a household where this smell reigned supreme as she knew it would drive her crazy. It was a miracle nobody had bothered to visit them yet. 

She could only guess the sexual deviants in her house had just stopped noticing the smell as it was undoubtedly at its strongest when they were going at it.

She knew this for a fact since she was now peeking into her mother’s room and watching as her father pounded her like there was no tomorrow. Her plan was to leave the house quietly, but these two didn’t give a damn to how loud they were being, especially her mother. She found herself drawn to the crime scene, especially as they had left the door somewhat open, as if they had turned each other on beforehand and rushed to the bedroom to go at it, not caring much for covering their tracks.

Morgan was given a wonderful view of their intimacy, the bed close enough to the door so she could watch as her father’s cock pounded away at her mother’s significantly smaller body. 

“Daddy… daddy…” Nah murmured her new favorite word in rhythm to every pound. Her body was coated in sweat and her hair was a mess with one of her braids undone. Morgan assumed they had been going at it for a while as both were in the nude with their clothes scattered randomly across the room. 

Nah being her real mother was a secret Morgan kept to herself. Her memory was fuzzy, but that didn’t stop her from identifying her real parents. In hindsight, she was glad she met Nowi first and got to learn of her mother and her sharing the same father. If she had announced that Nah was actually her mother, it would have certainly caused a scene. 

“You’re so tight, Nah…” Robin groaned as his dick slipped in and out of her almost effortlessly, her insides fully adjusted to his length. Morgan was still shocked to see something that big fit inside something so small. It had been a week since she first witnessed them together, so they had undoubtedly done it many times since, perhaps explaining how her father was able to thrust it all inside with ease.

Morgan envied her mother so much now.

She had shied away from the idea of incest after researching into it and finding the concept weird, despite her very existence being due to it.

...but that quickly changed when she first eavesdropped on her family all fucking each other for the first time. 

She hadn’t expected the scene to be so… stupidly hot. 

It made her question a lot of things about her life and her research.

Morgan began to rub her legs together, hoping to satisfy the invigorating feeling building up within her groin, but it wasn’t enough to appease her. With a small sigh, she reached down and grabbed her baggy trousers, rustling them down and rubbing a timid finger across her underwear. 

The little tactician was shocked to feel how drenched she was, but she knew it was due to the scene she was witnessing. Her mother and father definitely felt more wild than usual. Nah was holding Robin with a tight grip as she was fucked, wearing an expression of pure lust. Robin was in a similar state, unable to get enough of the younger girl’s insides, using one hand to grope one of her small breasts. 

There wasn’t just lust though. There was love too. She could feel both emotions from the two as she watched them have sex. Not only could they not keep their hands off each other, but they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other either.

This was why she envied her mother so much.

...she had begun to desire her father in the same way.

She hated it at first, but her hunger for her father’s cock had been increasing with each day.

“Daddy… faster… faster!” Nah almost screamed, her hands reaching backwards to clench on the bed sheets as her entire body shook with each thrust. Her words quickly morphed into an incomprehensible mess, accompanied with drool leaking out of her mouth.

Robin sped up to answer his daughter’s request, his body smashing against her sweaty thighs and groin as he continuously took everything out only to slam it all the way back inside her. He too was beginning to moan, the feeling of her increasingly warm chambers drowning his manhood, resulting in an astonishing level of pleasure. The level of gratification he was feeling as her walls squeezed him hard was driving him insane.

“Nah… you really do love my dick, don’t you?” He managed to let out a question he undoubtedly would receive a very lustful answer to.

“Yessshhh! I looove it!” She hummed back at him, letting out adorable little moans between some words. “I’m… I’m daddy’s little slut… his cock slut… ah… it feeeels so good!”

“Oh gods… Nah…” He groaned back, his thrusting only speeding up. He watched every part of her vibrate with every loud smack. Her tiny breasts wobbled endlessly and her body shined with sweat, giving him a brilliant visual treat. 

“A-are you close, daddy?” She called out to him, her grip on his shoulder deepening as she felt like she was falling through the clouds. “Do it… all over me, like you said you would!”

Robin pushed all the way inside her one last time, listening to his daughter’s sexual moans as her contracting walls brought him to the edge. He pulled out, observing his member for a second and marveling over how drenched in liquid it was thanks to his little girl. 

Nah twisted her body around and got on all fours, pushing her body against his which almost perfectly aligned her cute little butt with his manhood. Robin gripped his dick and began wildly jerking off against her soft rear, the quiet and drawn out moans from his daughter helping him to achieve orgasm much faster. 

“Nah… I’m…!” He aimed towards her as he came, quickly soaking each cheek and the parts in between with his sticky cum. Nah pushed against him in approval, pushing his cock between her cheeks which aided in soaking her entire ass in her daddy’s semen. The orgasm felt like it lasted an eternity, the excitement amplified by how soft she felt against his shaft. When he eventually retreated, he stared in amazement at how much was drifting down towards her pussy and thighs. When Nah laid down and spread her legs to give him a different view, the beautiful sight was almost enough to make him want to fuck her again. Unfortunately, their time was over.

Robin began to quietly dress himself while Nah observed the damage done to her ass.

“Wow… you came so much daddy…” She giggled as she groped her own butt and licked up the cum stuck on her fingers. “Mmm… maybe next time, you can do it inside my b-butt… instead of outside…”

“Nah… don’t say things like that when you know I have to go to work…” He half-groaned, half-scolded her.

“So you’re interested then… in putting it in my b-butt…?” She replied, sounding confident at first but losing her train of thought a bit as she realized what she was saying.

“I am interested, yes.” He admitted, adoring her ashamed expression, but he let out a sigh after. “Unfortunately, I have to go.”

Nah groaned a little in disappointment, but didn’t seem too upset about it. “Mmm… maybe next time then, daddy.”

Morgan was still watching at this point, but saw her father getting dressed as the cue she needed to rush back to her room, which left her frustrated as she hadn’t finished. 

She almost took too much time getting her clothes back on, finding her eyes entranced by that messy orgasm and her ears intrigued by the words said after. She wouldn’t get that scene out of her head anytime soon.

Once back in her room, perhaps the place most free of the house’s stench, she plummeted herself onto her bed and sighed into her pillow.

She wanted to join them. She really did. But would they want her? Would her father want her? She wasn’t as small as the other two girls in the household, being considerably more developed. While she wasn’t as big as the average ordinary girl, she was large compared to the two manakete. Maybe her father wouldn’t find her attractive.

Morgan knew she could only learn the truth by confessing her desires, but even the thought of asking filled her up with embarrassment.

She sighed, deciding it was best not to think of such things. She needed to get off.

* * *

“Nowi…” Robin groaned, trying his best to concentrate on the plate full of food in front of him. 

“Mmm…” The manakete hummed, making all sorts of lewd noises below the table as she licked up and down his shaft. “You taste like Nah.”

Robin’s plan was to grab a bite to eat and take a moment to relax before he headed out to work. It would allow him to calm down from his earlier encounter and head off with a clear mind.

Unfortunately for him, his wife had other ideas. After noticing him silently eating by the table, she was quick to surprise him by taking advantage of her small figure, ducking under the table before he noticed her presence and quickly pulling on his clothing to expose his dick. 

Once her tiny delicate hands wrapped around his length, Robin knew there was no point in resisting.

He’d have to be a little late for work, especially as Nowi was focused more on teasing him than getting him off fast.

“I hope you’re not getting too addicted to our daughter, Robin.” His wife looked up at him with a purposeful look of sorrow, intending to make him feel bad. “I am your wife, you know? I understand our daughter can’t keep her hands off you, but don’t forget about the woman you married.”

Nowi stuck out her tongue and slid it down his shaft again. She lifted it back up, but did so by planting tiny kisses all along his member. Robin hummed at the sensation of her slippery tongue and her soft lips. Once at the top, she sucked in her cheeks and took in his head, soaking it in her heated saliva. She clenched the base of his cock and began stroking it as she sucked away, taking in more of her husband’s dick as a reward for every time he hummed her name.

“Gods… Nowi… you know what I like…” He groaned as soon as he felt the tip of her nose tickle his crotch. He looked down with narrowed eyes, unable to see any of his length thanks to it being entirely wrenched down her contracting throat

The manakete suddenly pulled out, ending contact between her lips and his dick with a loud pop sound that satisfied the tactician’s ears. She took some time to circle her tongue around the tip, her mouth curving into a giddy smile as she watched her husband moan in approval.

“Yes, I do.” She responded with a wink, planting a cute little kiss on his glans. “So don’t go forgetting about me, okay?”

“I won’t ever… I love you… so much...” He replied.

“I know you won’t, silly. I’m just teasing.” She giggled at him, hoping he wouldn’t notice her cheeks blossoming. She decided to change the subject so he wouldn’t. “Do you like me doing this? Sucking you off under the table? It’s quite the thrill, isn’t it? It’s so… fun, doing it like this… what if we were caught? Imagine the look on Nah’s face!”

Robin nodded lightly, watching his wife’s grin grow. His mind wandered to the feeling of his cock deep inside his wife’s mouth again, which made it difficult to respond, but the thought of his other daughter snapped him out of his lewd thoughts. 

“But...if it was Morgan who caught us, that would be a problem…” 

“What if she did though…?” She questioned him, her beaming smile never faltering. Robin knew that look signified her mind was at work, undoubtedly conjuring up some new fantasies. “What if we got her in on it all? Then we could do anything in this house without worry…”

He knew asking this question was silly as he knew her answer, but he wanted to ask it anyway. “Are you serious?”

“Of course!” She eagerly answered. “Aren’t you interested? Or maybe you prefer smaller girls like Nah and myself? She is quite a bit bigger.”

Robin would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasied once or twice about his other daughter, and those thoughts had only intensified after he first had sex with Nah. His preference was girls Nowi’s size of course, but that didn’t mean he hadn't imagined playing with Morgan’s growing breasts. She was significantly more developed than Nah and her mother and there were times she wore clothing that made it quite obvious. He didn’t feel too bad about the fantasies. His morals had gone by this point.

“M-Maybe…” He groaned. 

Nowi once again giggled at him. “I knew it. You’re a naughty father, aren’t you Robin? Or should I say… daddy?”

“Gods… Nowi… can you… finish me off? I’m going insane here.” He begged her, his words distorted thanks to his need to breathe. “I... also really need to leave really soon.”

Nowi smirked at him mischievously and licked her lips. “Don’t mind if I do.”

As soon as his glans entered her thirsty mouth, the two were stopped in their tracks by the sound of somebody coming down the stairs. The two remained frozen for a few moments, both contemplating what to do.

Predictably, Nowi resumed her sucking, paying no mind to whoever was coming down those stairs any longer. Robin could only pray it was Nah coming down.

It wasn’t.

Morgan paused as she entered the room, eyeing her father and then a little downwards to the plate of half-eaten food. “Not hungry, dad?”

“Ah, well… not really.” He chuckled, hoping his heated face wasn’t too noticeable. “Are you heading out, Morgan? You’re out a lot. Your mother and I are getting a little worried.”

Morgan looked at him with an unamused expression, letting out a drawn out sigh. “I just like to be out, I guess. The house is too noisy for my liking.”

Robin hoped, no, he begged she wasn’t referring to how loud Nowi and especially Nah could get during intimacy. Her statement was vague enough that she could just be referring to the general outdoors being quieter and he really hoped that was the case.

“F-Fair enough...” He answered quietly, knowing that speaking any louder would reveal how shaky his voice really was at the moment. Nowi was gobbling up his cock like she hadn’t eaten for days and he had no idea how she was able to suppress those hums of joy.

“I’m going to Ylisstol for the day.” She told him. “You’re working there today, right?”

“Yeah. You’re welcome to visit if you have the time.” He invited her, wanting to do everything in his power to get her to leave as soon as possible. 

“...maybe I will.” She said, her voice sounding a little off to him. He didn’t have time to ponder why as Nowi decided at that point to deepthroat him. Morgan’s eyes stayed on him for a moment and he feared she had figured things out, especially when they tilted a little downwards. When she sighed and bid farewell, promptly leaving the house, he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Nowi sped up dramatically, no longer needing to worry about the sloppy sounds of her sucks and licks. Knowing he wasn’t being watched anymore, Robin thrusted into her mouth and was soon pounding the deepest parts of her throat. A combination of the sheer tightness and her endless moaning brought him to orgasm as he shot everything he had deep down into his wife’s stomach.

When his cock was freed, Nowi was painted in sweat and saliva, but she looked absolutely delighted, giggling away delightfully as she took some time to clean up his dick with her tongue. “Now that was a thrill…” She murmured after planting one final kiss on her man’s shaft.

* * *

Morgan didn’t know what she was doing.

She had no reason to be in Ylisstol. She just wanted to be out of that house for a while. After she had relieved herself from those sexual thoughts, she thought she would be fine if she spent a few hours getting some fresh air.

Then she caught her parents doing lewd things downstairs. They weren’t even in their bedroom! They tried to cover it up so she wouldn’t see, but they failed spectacularly. Robin was too bashful with his words and she could just about see Nowi on her knees under the table, as the table cloth didn’t cover everything. 

She had managed to control her emotions despite the discovery, but that quickly changed when she glimpsed a peek of Nowi’s head resting on his groin, hiding his dick from view due to it being all the way inside her. She half-wanted to yell at them, half-wanted to get a better look. Thankfully, she managed to snap out of it and promptly leave.

However, Morgan wasn’t sure if excusing herself quickly was her best decision, as she was now roaming Ylisstol while feeling incredibly sexually frustrated. She could go home, but didn’t want to be given weird looks by Nowi for why she was back so early.

...she did have one option, however.

She could visit her father. He personally invited her, after all. She could see what he was up to and chat with him and the people at the castle for a bit. Maybe that would be a good enough distraction.

Aside from the fact that her father was what she needed a distraction from.

But she didn't know what else to do. She'd rather be bored and sexually frustrated than just sexually frustrated. Perhaps being with her father would force those thoughts away due to sheer embarrassment. She had nothing to lose.

When she entered her father's office, he was welcoming and seemed as normal as ever. She offered to help him with some tasks to preoccupy her mind, but he politely refused.

She was sitting in the corner close to the door, bored out of her mind as her father read through some papers by his desk on the other side. She did feel a little better, as despite her father’s presence, the change of scenery, more importantly, the lack of that smell, was doing wonders to her mental state.

That was true for some time, at least. That is, until she realized... her father was unknowingly teasing her. 

It was faint and he had tried to mask it, but she smelt Nowi and Nah on him. It wasn't just their scent however. While it took her awhile to notice due to how faint it was, she smelt the same thing she had to endure whenever she was in the house. She cursed her heritage; it was definitely because of her blood that she was able to pick out these alluring scents.

Morgan wasn’t sure if the smell was getting stronger or it was just because she had noticed it, but it was heating up her body.

It also didn’t help that her father kept staring at her. She regretted changing clothes into something a little more flexible, as her current outfit exposed her thighs and she could swear that was what her dad was focusing on. The outfit was reminiscent of the dark flier outfit, but she was only wearing it to keep cool during a warm day, yet here she was feeling hot anyway.

“Um, Morgan, I’m starting my break now. Do you want me to grab something for you to eat? I don’t mind heading-” Robin started, his words ever so shaky. It was abnormal enough for his daughter to take notice.

“I’m not hungry. I’m fine.” She answered before he could finish. 

“Ah, alright then.” He responded, sounding a little disappointed.

The smell. She couldn’t stop keeping her mind off it.

Something inside her snapped. Was it anger? Frustration? Annoyance? Maybe a hybrid of all three? She didn’t know for sure, but she did know one thing.

If her father was going to tease her, consciously or not, she was going to tease him back. She desired revenge. He was going to pay for making the last week a living hell for her.

She gazed around the room, which was full of bookcases. She had been trying to read a book herself, but couldn’t concentrate.

Morgan lifted herself up and walked over to a bookcase, purposefully bending over to observe something on a lower level. 

She knew her father was looking at her rear. She could hear his breathing grow ever so slightly rugged. It made her smirk. She stood up normally again, reaching up her hand to the highest level, but her height left her unable to grab any of the books.

She heard shuffling as her father stood up and began walking over to her, standing behind her as he reached up and grabbed the book she was trying to reach. He wrapped an arm around her waist, handing the book to her.

“Thank you, dad.” She said to him, letting out a small giggle. 

“That’s no-”

Robin stopped. Morgan knew why, of course. She had pushed herself against his body, meaning her butt had scraped against his erection. 

She turned around and looked up at her father with manufactured innocent eyes. “Is something the matter, dad?”

Robin wore a growing blush that grew upon feeling his daughter’s small hand resting on his forehead. She stood up as high as possible, their faces dangerously close.

“Morgan, I…”

“Do you feel okay? You can tell me, you know.” She pulled off her best pure-sounding voice.

“I…”

He was completely flushed! Morgan couldn’t keep his eyes off him as his own wandered, his mind trying to think up a cohesive answer. This was what she wanted to see! She felt completely satisfied, watching her own father mumble in confusion at the conflicting feelings surging within his-

Her mind paused when his hands gripped her shoulders.

Her mind shutdown when his lips fell onto hers.

Her eyes were the only thing to respond, widening in surprise. 

Morgan’s mind reawakened into a world of chaos. She had not expected him to break so easily! She just wanted to tease him and a little… and... and...

Why did his lips feel so good? WHY was she kissing him back?

She wanted to deny that she knew the truth. She desired her father so much. Part of her mind still resisted greatly, but… she couldn’t control herself anymore. She intensified the kiss, pushing against her father’s body. She didn’t know how long the sensation lasted, but she felt disappointment when the embrace broke. 

“Dad… d-do that again…” She begged him. This time, her innocent and curious tone wasn’t just for show. Robin complied, pulling her head to his and clinging his lips to her own. 

This kiss was rougher, wilder and more full of passion. When her father nudged her lips with his tongue, she hastily opened and allowed him access. He too did the same when she desired similar treatment.

Morgan groaned when his hand slipped downwards and groped one of her breasts, his fingers sinking into her softness as he began squeezing her. She moaned when his other hand reached down her back, copping a feel of her ass. 

The young tactician broke the kiss and fell into her father’s arms, panting vigorously. 

“You’re so soft, Morgan…” He whispered into her ear, tightening the grip he had on her boob and butt. 

“I… thought you only liked smaller girls…” She voiced her doubt.

Robin moved the hand groping her ass downwards, resting it on her thigh before moving upwards again, his hand slipping effortlessly between the gap between clothing and skin and even going underneath her underwear. Upon feeling her raw cheek against his hand, he squeezed as hard as he could, causing Morgan to quietly hum at the sensation.

“I think you’re beautiful, Morgan.” He eliminated her doubts. She whimpered in embarrassment at the remark as her father began to nudge at her clothes. “Show me your body. I want to see you. All of you.”

Her father had completely turned this around on her. She was the flustered mess now. 

She saw no reason to deny him the prize he earned. Knowing they wouldn’t have much alone time here, she quickly discarded her clothing, but hesitated once she was left in her underwear, but she didn’t want to disappoint him. While she was slowly removing her undergarments, it proved to work in her favor as Robin’s hunger grew. As soon as she was completely stripped, he greedily jumped on her, sinking both of his hands into her breasts.

She saw a way to turn the tides.

Her father was absolutely hooked on her breasts. To think she used to be embarrassed about them because of the rest of her family being so small! Now, they were going to allow her to restore some order.

Unfortunately, Morgan had to wait. Robin was hungrily munching her neck, making it hard to concentrate.

And things got unbearably worse when he began to suck on her exposed nipples. Her hands crashed against the nearby wall as soon as she felt the unique sensation, her legs wobbling. 

“F-Father… I… want to do something… for you…”

Robin let go of her nipple with a loud pop sound and she was oh-so-tempted to beg him to keep going.

“Morgan…?” He muttered her name.

“Let me… use these…” She began, wrapping her hands around her tits and pushing them together. “...to pleasure you. You know what I mean, right?”

She swore she could see him salivate a little. “Yes…” He groaned.

Perfect. 

If she wanted to regain control, she had to do one simple thing.

Tame him.

Robin wrestled out of his leggings and underwear with haste and her newly recovered confidence almost evaporated upon seeing his cock so close up. She knelt down, pushing her breasts up and aligning them with his dick. She hoped she was big enough to do this. For the first time in her life, she wished she was a little bustier.

As Robin gripped his member and began pushing it into the gap between her breasts, she squeezed them together as much as she could. Thankfully, his shaft fit snugly between her breasts. Robin seemed to enjoy the unique feeling too as he wasted no time in thrusting in and out of her tits.

She did notice his movements were… slow, however.

Putting her mind to work despite the unique situation she was in, she figured out what to do. Sucking in her cheeks and letting as much saliva flow into her mouth as possible, she quickly released the grip she had on him and lowered her mouth to his glans. She opened and allowed an endless amount of drool to fall onto his tip and drip downwards. Robin shivered at the feeling, giving Morgan enough confidence to shower his cock with an endless amount of licks, coating his length in as much as liquid as possible.

Pushing her breasts together, she dribbled onto them as well, using her hands to rub the water throughout the gap between her breasts. The sight was intoxicating to Robin, who had figured out what his daughter was preparing for him.

"There we go! That should be better." She said eagerly, trying her best to restrict any signs of how shy she felt. She had to be convincing. "Now fuck these tits you love so much!"

Robin didn't have to be told twice. He aligned himself and immediately felt the results of her hard work. It was significantly easier to thrust in and out of her two cushions. The combination of her softness and overall wetness was not only a treat to his dick but to his eyes. He could get addicted to the way her boobs wobbled every time he slammed his cock forward. The visual treat was amazing, especially whenever he saw his tip poke out from between her tits.

Morgan was having the time of her life watching her father's face distort and his blush grow every time he pounded her breasts. It was a miracle she was able to withstand her composure, but she continued to do her best.

She giggled as he moaned, murmuring about how wonderful her tits were. "You know Nah and Nowi can't do this, right? Only I can. Don't forget that."

"Gods… I won't…"

"So whenever you want to play with something a little bigger, come to me, okay?" She continued, sweet talking him as much as possible, all so he'd do anything she wanted. "You can do anything you want to me."

She had so many ideas for what to do next. She just wished she had time to plan it all. Everything was too sudden; she hadn't accounted for all this to happen today. Sure, she had fantasies about the idea, but she honestly believed her father wouldn't have the guts to do anything. 

Regardless, she wanted to take advantage of this private moment they had together, knowing that none of their family would interrupt them.

They heard two sounds. Two terrible, terrible sounds.

Morgan had never been so terrified at the sound of a double knock before.

"Robin? You in there?" They heard the voice of Chrom calling out to them.

"Shit!" She growled internally, snapping back into reality as she urgently grabbed her clothes

Was that door even locked? If not, he could open any second and…

His desk. She could hide under there. There was space underneath for someone to rest their feet and it was sealed from the side that faced the door. Morgan thanked whoever built what she believed to be the best desk in the world.

As she rushed over there as quietly as possible, Robin wasn't as organized as her, the interruption to his pleasure leaving him in a bit of a daze.

"Robin?" Chrom knocked again.

"Chrom?" Robin snapped back to reality, trying to sound as normal as possible. He mimicked Morgan's actions, grabbing the clothing he had taken off before rushing over to the desk and sitting down. He thanked Naga he looked presentable from the waist up.

A few seconds later, Chrom let himself in.

He wanted some stuff from Robin's office.

That wasn't a problem, except he decided to stay a while for some small talk.

Morgan had recovered from the adrenaline rush, despite knowing she was completely nude with Chrom of all people in the room.

Her eyes inevitably wandered to her father's crotch, where his dick stood surprisingly still erect, perhaps from the knowledge that his naked daughter was underneath the desk.

A dangerous thought crossed her mind.

"I agree. Let Lissa know and- ah!" 

"Robin?"

This was a bad time for his daughter to imitate her mischievous mother. He was not prepared at all for Morgan to suddenly take half his cock into her mouth.

"Ah, sorry. Something caught my throat…" He played it off. He thanked the gods Chrom didn't seem to suspect a thing.

It was becoming increasingly more difficult to focus on what he was saying though. Morgan's sucks definitely felt inexperienced but the passion more than made up for it.

When Chrom eventually left, she released his dick and looked up at him with a sinister smile he was more than familiar with. She certainly was his daughter.

"Now then…" she started, standing up and pushing her tits together. "Let's finish what we started."

Robin couldn't believe how soft her chest was. His cock, now fully drenched in her saliva, pulsed as it was enveloped by her two cushions.

All it took was half a minute of thrusting before he felt his release build up. He didn't even think about cumming anywhere but over those beautiful breasts, his load so unstable some caught her neck and face. Morgan didn't complain in the slightest, accepting his cum with a smile.

And all Robin's cock needed to reinvigorate itself was the sight of his daughter's tits drenched in his sticky semen.

Morgan giggled as his cock twitched again. "Wow… you sure came a lot dad! Were my boobs that good? Hmm… you liked my ass a lot too, y'know? Why not worship that next? What do you say?"

"Gods, Morgan… yes…"

That was all she needed to hear.

But she wasn't just going to let him do whatever though. She had some plans of her own.

"Good. Now lie down on the floor."

Robin thought to question her, but he couldn't deny he was curious to find out what she was going to do, so he did as he was told.

And he wasn't disappointed at all when she lowered herself onto his face, her butt facing away from his body. Robin was beyond excited, not just because his daughter was absolutely drenched and tasted so sweet, but because he had easy access to her ass, and being able to feel his fingers sink to her cheeks was the cherry on top.

He was used to a girl sitting on his face like this. Nowi often did it, especially when they were going to simultaneously suck off each other.

This felt different, as Morgan was significantly larger. He felt almost buried in her larger assets, his nose unable to smell anything else but her desires. Morgan's seductive purrs as he greedily and noisily slurped on her privates only turned him on even more. She instinctively grinded against his face, making sure her father would leave no part of her soaked pussy untouched by his tongue.

The young tactician in training was in a state of bliss. It was so tempting to keep doing what she was doing as his tongue felt so good, but she broke free of her trance, wanting to stick to her plan.

She pulled herself up using the desk, giving Robin time to breathe from almost being suffocated. 

Morgan pushed herself up against the desk and bent over, sticking her butt out as much as possible.

Robin didn't need any words to know she wanted to continue. He maneuvered himself and got onto his knees, his face aligning perfectly with her ass.

He was lost in lust, but a part of him that could still rationally think still remained. It made him realize that his daughter was having a lot of fun teasing him relentlessly. It made sense in his head; so many times she had tried to prank him or one up him in tactics only to fail, so she’d definitely try to see if she could gain the upper hand during a more… intimate moment.

He would be lying if he said she hadn’t done well, but he wasn't going to let her win so easily. Perhaps it was time for a little payback.

Morgan expected his warm tongue to soak up her leaking juices, but her eyes widened when it landed a little higher.

"Hey… that's my…"

She paused, her mind boggling at this bizarre feeling. However, she didn't resist, as although the sensation certainly felt weird, it wasn't unpleasant. It did what Robin hoped it would do though- tip the scales a little in his favor.

Morgan's ass didn't taste unusual, which surprised him. It was like licking ordinary skin with a bit of sweat mixed in, which he was more than accustomed to the taste of.

Robin was thankful for it as it meant he could focus on listening to those delightful but confused moans coming from his daughter as a result of his surprise attack. The position they were in gave him the perfect opportunity to squeeze both her cheeks, which made her hum louder. Being able to feel her cheeks lightly jiggle against his face as her body wobbled was an extraordinary bonus.

When he eventually stopped rimming her, he saw Morgan look back at him with the most bashful face he had ever seen her produce. He couldn't help but smugly smile back. "You're just like your mother. So confident... until you're turned into a moaning mess and your facade fades."

Morgan groaned in adorable annoyance. "I admit… that felt surprisingly nice."

Robin grew in confidence and decided to do something he had imagined ever since his eyes met her bubbly butt for the first time. He stood up and tilted his legs down slightly, aligning his cock with the gap between her ass cheeks. He pushed slightly in, letting his length get sandwiched by her ass. 

Feeling her soft butt jiggle against his cock only encouraged Robin to speed up, especially upon hearing her breathing grow ever so slightly more rugged. The tactician grew more greedy, reaching his hands forward to grope her tits, and when he grew bored with that, he'd lightly spank her ass to see her butt ripple in approval.

This act continued for some time, with Morgan growing more and more flustered with every thrust. His actions weren't the most pleasurable, but she enjoyed that he was getting so into it, even if it was certainly teasing the heck out of her. It made her crave the main course.

"Father…" she groaned as her thirst grew.

"Morgan?" He slowed down his thrusting, watching her movements.

...can I ask you to do something?" She asked him, turning her face back to avoid eye contact.

"Go on." Robin answered, admittedly curious.

"...take me…"

"What's that?" He asked with a purposeful confused tone.

"...I said… take me already!" She resisted the urge to lustfully snap at him. "You took Nah's virginity… now take mine too."

Robin was initially surprised she knew about that, but he had a feeling they weren't keeping their intimacy within the house a well-kept secret.

He sighed. He had already taken one daughter. Why not another?

But a unique thought drifted into Robin's mind. This girl had teased him relentlessly. She seemed to like the idea of giving him things the other two hadn't too, so why not treat her to what she desired, while having some fun of his own?

Morgan seemed unphased when his dick aligned with her butt, but as soon as he dug it in ever so slightly, her eyes widened.

"Hey… that's the wrong…!"

"Nah wanted to do this, you know." He interrupted her. "Wouldn't you like to beat her to it?"

"I…" Morgan started, looking a little shocked about the situation. She knew what he was talking about.

"You'll be the first person to do this with me, you know." He told her. “Wouldn’t you like to be my first?”

Morgan groaned with a tone of frustration. "...I hate how convincing you are!"

"Is that a yes?" He asked, smirking playfully at her.

"...yes, it is! Just… be gentle."

Robin nodded. He had resisted the urge to sink it into her, but knew it was best to ask for her permission rather than surprise her with something like this, even if the thought made it tempting. He began to sink the head into the small opening, her entrance forcefully being opened up to accommodate his size. Robin took his time with the endeavour, pausing whenever she squirmed a bit, but it didn't take long for her to ask him to continue.

The feeling of her butt being pushed open was predictably overwhelming. Morgan could feel her rear reject the sudden intrusion, but it didn't feel too bad and any discomfort was easily endured. It helped that she was well lubricated down there thanks to his earlier assault. Her previous worship of his cock aided too. As he was also taking his time and being considerably gentle with her, it did not feel too overpowering.

Every time he pushed in, she felt a surge of discomfort, but her body was quick to adjust to the additional inch being inside. The feeling grew familiar and it started to hurt a little less. Eventually, half of his length was in and while Morgan definitely felt weird, she could bare with it.

"...how does it feel?" she asked in a quiet, embarrassed tone.

"Ridiculously tight… but good. Really good!” He admitted, sweat dripping down his face as he marveled at how much he was being squeezed. “How about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Morgan answered truthfully, finding her confidence restoring itself as she gazed at his fruitful expression. "Keep going…"

Robin complied, speeding up over time. There was still plenty of resistance within, but Robin managed to break through at a pace that didn’t overwhelm his daughter too much. Soon enough, most of his dick was firmly inside and it wasn’t too difficult to thrust in and out like an ordinary pussy. While he couldn’t thrust as fast as he liked, the sheer tightness more than made up for it. 

“Gods… Morgan, this is too much for me…” Robin warned her of his incoming orgasm. The tactician couldn’t believe the gorgeous sight in front of him. His cock being so deep inside her was endearing alone, but the way her ass jiggled with every thrust was driving him to the brink of insanity.

Morgan hummed with every thrust, her insides indiscriminately gripping his member, almost locking it in place if not for his strength. She could feel him deep inside and it felt good, albeit strange. It was an indescribable feeling but she wasn't complaining. As overwhelmed and strange as it admittedly felt, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all. If anything, it was starting to feel better and better as her body adjusted. Perhaps she could get used to this.

“Do it inside…” Morgan begged him. “Just remember… I was the first girl to do this with you! Not Nah… not Nowi… it was me… okay?”

Robin swore he could feel her ass get tighten as he came, unleashing a torrent of cum deep inside a place semen didn’t belong. The duo groaned together as Robin reached his climax. When he pulled out, he didn’t hesitate to soak her ass with a few leftover drops. 

The tactician collapsed onto his desk chair, the events of the last hour blazing through his mind as it awoke from his lust-driven haze. Not only had he fucked his other daughter, but he had done it in his workspace no less. It was a miracle nobody had interrupted them after Chrom, as he was pretty sure that door was still unlocked. 

As he stared at his load slipping out of Morgan’s ass and dripping, soaking her pussy and her thighs, he breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

Now he’d have three girls to “take care of”. Nowi alone took a lot out of him, but he got used to her. Nah was even more addicted to sex, wanting to fuck him every single day. With Morgan now in the mix, he chuckled at the thought of ever getting rest again.

* * *

Morgan was hopeful she’d get a chance to sleep when she got home. She was exhausted.

Instead, she was being interrogated by both Nowi and Nah.

...perhaps she should have taken a shower as soon as she got home. 

She had forgotten not only about her father’s smell, but that she also lived with two other manaketes who would be able to VERY EASILY notice the change in her scent. She wished she had avoided them and cleansed herself as soon as possible. This interrogation was incredibly awkward.

...Interrogation was probably not the right word to use, however.

Their questions were… more curious, than anything.

“What was it like?”

“You did it in his office?”

“His cock tastes good, doesn’t it?”

Most questions came from Nowi, who seemed more than content with the situation. Nah was a little more shy and Morgan sensed a pinch of jealousy coming from her. Nowi thankfully snapped her out of it, reminding the young girl that her father wasn’t her property.

“I’m going to get another grandchild!” Nowi looked beaming. “Well, sort of! This is so exciting!”

...she was pretty sure they hadn’t figured out her virginity hadn’t exactly been taken yet though, so that was impossible.

Morgan was lost inside a clouded mind where she wasn’t able to rationally think, but it made it easy to give plenty of generic and easy answers to their questions. She only snapped back to reality after responding to Nowi's comment about a grandchild. Why? It wasn't the question she had asked, but rather the answer she had nonchalantly given.

“You already have a grandchild…”

Nah didn’t understand. Nowi didn’t either, at least not initially.

It was almost comical watching her face form one of deep thinking, and then distort to one of shock and revelation.

“Don’t tell me you’re…”

So much for keeping things a secret.

“...yes.” she saw no point in hiding it anymore. 

“I knew it!” She excitedly yelled, her breathing growing rugged as… drool began to fall out of her mouth? “Fuck...”

Morgan was confused. That wasn’t an angry “fuck”. That was an erotic “fuck.”

Did Nowi, her grandmother, find this entire situation… hot?

Morgan wanted to slap herself for even thinking that question. Of course she did. Nowi was the one who roped Nah into her sexual affairs in the first place. She was the mastermind behind her existence. She was the progenitor of all this incest.

“I don’t understand what’s going on…” Nah murmured.

Nowi hopped over to her, her body endlessly fidgeting in excitement. “Congratulations, Nah!”

“...what?”

“You’re going to be Morgan’s mother!”

“...what?”

* * *

Both Morgan and Nah stood in front of the door, separated by their mother who stood firm between them, a proud smile on her face. 

Nah’s mind was completely melting down. She couldn’t get the line “Your sister is actually your daughter.” out of her head.

Morgan was similar, but mostly because of the clothes she was wearing. It was a purple lingerie set that didn’t leave much to the imagination, but that was mostly because she was borrowing Nowi’s and well… she was a tad too big for it. It felt tight, especially around her breasts and thighs; the bra and tights dug into her skin a fair amount, not enough to cause discomfort but enough to make her feel self-conscious. Unfortunately, Nowi insisted she wore it. 

Both Nowi and Nah were wearing the same sets too, albeit with different colors. Nowi proudly wore a dark black one, while Nah’s was a crimson red. She didn’t seem too focused on her clothing however, her mind occupied with a different matter.

What was their master plan? They were all going to simultaneously seduce Robin. Naturally, it was all Nowi’s idea, who was incredibly turned on by the idea and insisted the other girls participate. Morgan couldn’t exactly say no to the idea and it didn’t help that part of her wanted to see her father’s reaction to her outfit, as shameful as it was. It made enduring the uncomfortable clothing a little easier.

“You girls ready? He’ll be home any second.” Nowi called out to them, adjusting her tights so a good chunk of her thighs would be exposed. “I’m so excited!”

“Sure…” Morgan hesitantly responded, stuck on whether to stay put or run away.

Nah didn’t respond. She looked like she was staring into space. How Nowi managed to get such a lewd outfit on her while she was stuck in that trance was something the young tacitican couldn’t figure out at all. 

Robin arrived home not long after they had finished preparing themselves.

He immediately noticed the trio of small girls in front of him, prompting him to shut the front door fast. His eyes drifted from girl to girl, enchanted by their bodily characteristics and the varying expressions on their faces. 

Morgan grew shy as he focused plenty on the breasts that threatened to slip out and the tights that dug into her thighs, making them seem more plump than they actually were.

Nowi’s grin only grew more mischievous as her husband checked out her body.

Nah didn’t even seem to notice her father’s presence. She looked a little dead inside if anything.

The progenitor of this mayhem rushed towards her man, grabbing his hands. “Ready to have some fun, Robin? I’m sure you’ve had a long, tiring day. All three of us are here to make you feel good!”

Robin was a little… overwhelmed, to say the least. He stood with a blank expression, a little unsure whether he was dreaming or not.

He didn’t know if he could handle all three of these stupidly horny girls at once.

...Naga bless him, he was going to try.

His delightful yet devilish wife grabbed him by the wrists and began dragging him away. Morgan followed sheepishly, while Nah didn’t budge, prompting Nowi to maneuver backwards to grab her with her other hand.

“Uhm… Nowi, are the girls… okay?” Robin asked his wife who was humming away, seemingly not noticing the less than stable states of her daughters.

“Oh, them? A little shaken up for different reasons, but don’t worry. They’ll be back to normal soon enough.”

“...right…”

Robin couldn’t deny his mind was a little messed up too. He couldn’t get the sight of those three girls lined up together and dressed up so erotically out of his mind. It was an unbelievable fantasy that had come to life. When he saw them welcoming him home after a long and eventful day at work, he knew he was in heaven.

When the trio lined themselves up and sat on the edge of his bed, each still wearing vastly different expressions, he had to pause for a moment, just to double check this still wasn't a dream.

“C’mon Robin, who do you pick first?”

“...this isn’t some crude joke, right?”

Nowi pouted at him for a little bit, but then giggled. “Of course not! We all love you and want to make you happy. Right, girls?”

“...yes.” Morgan responded honestly, her face still covered in a warm, cozy red.

Nah was still wearing an expression of shock and didn’t respond. Robin was beginning to grow increasingly worried about her, but Nowi kept reassuring him that she was fine and she’d come around. While her silence was still off-putting, he saw no reason not to believe his wife.

His eyes kept drifting to Morgan, focusing on how the lingerie that barely fit her squeezed her skin tightly. It stirred something within him, especially with how it was paired with her bashful look.

Robin made his decision. There was no going back anymore. He was completely turned on.

He lunged at Morgan, catching the young girl off guard as he climbed onto her and forced her onto her back, locking her in a greedy kiss. He wasted no time in working his way downwards, moving her erotic clothing out of the way so he could massage and kiss her breasts. 

As soon as one nipple entered his mouth, Morgan entered into a world of tranquility. Just when she thought it couldn't get better, she felt a wetness around her other nipple, the perpetrator of this surprise being none other than Nowi, who eagerly joined in with her husband's advances. Morgan wasn’t ready for both of these sensitive spots to be stimulated simultaneously and it forced her head to roll back and crash-land deep into the bed. 

Nah slowly tilted her head towards the scandalous affair occurring near her, watching it intensely as her lips quivered.

Releasing one of her nipples with a pop, Nowi giggled at Morgan, jiggling her assigned breast a little. “This is fun! You’re definitely more human than manakete. So boingy!”

“Is that… bad?” Morgan wasn’t sure how to respond. Her father was still feasting away on her other nipple, meaning she wasn’t as focused as she would have liked to be.

“Of course not! You have a wonderful body, Morgan!” Nowi cheered her up. “I wonder if you’ll grow even bigger!”

Morgan wasn’t used to Nowi being so affectionate just yet, so gave her an uneasy and hazy thanks. Nowi retreated from the bed and watched the interaction between father and daughter for a while, specifically focusing on how hungry her husband was and how wondrous Morgan sounded like when moaning.

Nowi felt the burning heat of lust stir within her as she began to undress her husband’s undergarments, a task easily accomplished while he was too focused on gorging away at his daughter’s mounds. She quickly wrapped her tiny fingers around his erect cock and started to jerk him off, noticing his movements quickly slow down thanks to the new sensation.

Nah seemed to be a lot more focused on what was happening, her eyes curving downwards towards her father's manhood as she felt her face heat up.

Finding no satisfaction with using her fingers, Nowi knelt down and promptly placed her lips on the tip of Robin's dick, pushing herself against it which forced her lips open. 

Nah grumbled a little as she saw her mother's lips slide across the entire length. She bit her own lip in order to silence herself, her eyes turning away from the lewd act, though they inevitably found themselves drawn back to it.

Morgan was still breathing heavily, but her father's distraction had given her a chance to recover. Upon seeing Nowi's actions, she leapt off the bed, positioning herself close to the scene currently occurring so she could get a better look.

Giving into her instincts, she started to stimulate the parts Nowi couldn't with her tongue, coating her father's dick in some of her own juices. Nowi pulled out her treat and offered it to Morgan, who delightfully gobbled it up herself. Nowi watched in awe as she saw the young tactician happily pleasure her father.

“No fair…” Nah timidly said as she squirmed a little. “That’s mine…”

Nowi took out her husband’s cock and licked her lips, looking at her shy daughter with an amused expression. “If it’s yours, then why not prove it?”

Frustration brewed and surged throughout Nah’s body, forcing her off the bed and onto her knees, where she promptly pushed the two other girls out of the way. Satisfied they were out of the equation, she inhaled her father’s entire dick. Her impulsive decision almost backfired as she felt her gag reflex reject the hard member in her mouth, but she managed to control herself. Morgan wasted no time in licking away at the untouched parts once more, while Nowi helped herself to his balls, covering them in her slobber.

Robin thought two girls losing themselves like this was crazy enough, but three? Every part of his dick pulsed with excitement and pleasure. It was a miracle his body hadn’t collapsed from the level of adrenaline he was feeling.

While Nah was adamant on keeping her favorite toy to herself, she reluctantly gave in when Morgan begged her for a go. Nowi did not see the confused aura around her manakete daughter anymore, as it was instead replaced by one that echoed lust instead; she was back to her usual, horny self.

“Girls, I’m going to…” 

Morgan released his manhood as soon as she heard his voice distort. The three girls worked together to jerk off each individual inch with their tiny fingers, hoping to bring their man to the orgasm he and they craved. Not a single part was left out from being embraced by their ridiculous softness.

The three smashed their warm cheeks against each other as Robin came, making it easy for him to theoretically spray each girl in an equal amount of cum. However, Nowi was insistent on getting the most, which caused unnecessary movement making it hard to tell who really “won” the battle. Regardless, each face was stained in a significant amount of semen, with some choosing to keep it there while others licked it all up like a cat.

Robin collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily from the triple blowjob. Unfortunately, he was denied his rest as Nowi quickly straddled him, grinding against his dick through her underwear to stimulate him once more. As he began to harden, she gripped the fabric of her underwear and slid the part that safeguarded her crotch aside, promptly guiding him in while he was distracted.

Nowi shivered at the sensation, her breathing growing heavy as she let his entire length sink into her. "Ah… it feels fantastic…"

"Hey…" Nah murmured, sounding slightly whiny. "That’s no fair… I want a turn…”

"I've let you have him all week, Nah. I deserve this." Nowi giggled at the girl's adorable frustration. "And let's not forget who his actual wife is, okay?"

Nah pouted briefly, but soon climbed onto the bed and gave her mother a grin she had definitely inherited. Nowi bit her lip upon feeling her nipple enter her daughter’s mouth, the extra stimulation sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body. 

Morgan was initially too focused on watching such a tiny body consume something so large effortlessly, but upon seeing Nah’s actions, she thought it best to join her in her little plan.

“Hey, girls… that feels way too-ah!” Nowi yelped upon feeling her other nipple get pinched lightly by Morgan’s teeth. 

Robin watched all three girls intensely, a feat impressive as the feeling of his dick constantly being squeezed was proving to be a prominent distraction. Nowi was in a state of bliss, while Nah was happily teasing her mother. Morgan shared this sentiment, but her blush was significantly warmer, no doubt from the current situation being a new experience for her.

The Ylissean tactician saw a rare opportunity to tease his wife.

“How does it feel, Nowi?” Robin asked her. “Being fucked while both of your daughters are watching?”

Despite her almost endless moaning, she managed to let out a shaky laugh. “Y-You’re one to talk, Robin… you’ve f-fucked both of your daughters now. You couldn’t keep your hands off them...“

“And here you are saying that with the largest grin on your face.” He rebutted.

Nowi took a while to respond, finding the endless wonderful torture of her body difficult to endure. “W-what can I say? I… love my family… m-maybe a little too much.”

Morgan released the rough texture from her mouth, suddenly finding it hard to look at the older manakete upon listening to her words. She fiddled with her hands for a bit, watching as Nowi’s face distorted with drool falling out of her mouth. By this point, Robin was the one doing all the work, pounding away at her easily thanks to his light body.

Despite being relentlessly aroused, Nowi retained some awareness of her surroundings, noticing Morgan suddenly growing shy. 

“W-what’s wrong, Morgan?”

The young girl admittedly never felt too close to Nowi, mostly due to her heritage and secrets, meaning much of her attention went to her father. She didn’t know if Nowi had noticed this, but she felt compelled to make up for lost bonding time regardless. 

Nowi was surprised to feel Morgan’s lips fall on hers, but the initial shock wore off quickly and she melted into the kiss. She was inexperienced, but Nowi found herself adoring how sloppy and full of lust her kisses were. She really was trying her best.

“Mmm…” Nowi purred as Morgan freed herself from the kiss. “Not bad, Morgan.”

“Thanks, um, Nowi…” she responded, a little unsure how to address the manakete now.

“You can still call me mom. I don’t mind.” She stuck out her tongue and winked, though this expression promptly distorted when Robin suddenly thrusted against her cervix. She groaned passionately, looking down at the girl still sucking away at her bosom. “Y-you don’t mind that, do you, Nah?”

Nah had gotten herself a little too into her activity and wore a crimson blush as she let go of her prize. Her eyes found themselves latched onto her mother’s soaked face, specifically her glistening lips. This resulted in Nowi being surprised yet again by another daughter latching herself onto her mouth. 

Morgan was the one to grow jealous this time, butting her head into the affair to get a taste, with Nowi offering individual but brief making-out sessions to satisfy her girls. 

Robin couldn’t believe the erotic sight in front of him. His breathing grew the heaviest when Morgan and Nah’s tongues slipped into each other’s mouths, with Nowi getting the chance to back away and focus on the burning heat within her crotch. She suspected they were so lost in their horny haze that they hadn’t even noticed who they were making out with. Either that, or they simply didn’t care anymore. No matter the reason, the sight made her walls tighten, squeezing Robin’s cock with relentless force.

“Gods, Nowi… if you squeeze me like that…”

He couldn’t hold back anymore. Robin moaned as he unleashed a tidal wave of semen into his wife’s insides. She promptly collapsed onto him, embracing him in a kiss that was hard to maintain due to the two orgasms. The two daughters were interrupted by Nowi’s movement, but both found their eyes drawn to the sight of the climax.

Nowi’s earlier thoughts reached a conclusion. The girls were simply too horny to care about the earlier revelations anymore. She knew this as soon as she dismounted her man and fell onto her back, the daughter duo wasting no time with lunging at her pussy, eager to drink from the nectar dripping out of her hole. Nowi felt strangely prideful as they fought over the cum and eventually began swapping it in between their mouths, their minds growing too focused on enjoying the feeling of tongue against tongue.

“Roooobbiiiinnnn…” Nowi purred, nestling into his panting chest, keeping one eye on his rock-hard member. “You have so much adrenaline… I don’t know if I can keep up with these girls...”

“Honestly… I don’t know if I can, either…” He admitted with a chuckle. “If this keeps up I feel like I’m going to end up dead…”

“Mmm…” she cooed, shifting herself closer to him so she could whisper into his ear. “I want to see you fuck one of our daughters… i-it’s… so hot…”

“I dare say you’re freakier than me, Nowi.” 

“Maaaybeee!”

Out of the two girls, Morgan seemed the most raring to go, as Nah was too busy licking up some cum that had found its way onto her fingers.

“Morgan, want a turn with your dad?” Nowi inquired, following her question up with a wink.

Surprisingly, the younger girl seemed a little apprehensive to give a clear answer. Nowi pondered to herself as to why, but the girl’s continuously changing expression indicated she was lost in thought.

“...yes.” she finally answered, a complacent grin forming on her face. “But I want to show you that there are things he can only do with me.”

She removed the lingerie that held her breasts together, exposing her breasts fully. She placed her hands on both and squeezed them together, her eyes glued to her father’s cock.

“Oh…” Nowi seemed amused. “You’re not wrong there. Only you can do that. I’d like to see it too!”

Shuffling over to the tactician, she tilted down and tried to wrap her tits around his dick, but found the position a little difficult to work with. Thankfully for her sake, she managed to find a position that felt comfortable enough while also accomplishing what she wanted to do. 

Nowi couldn’t help her curiosity and dragged herself over to the scene, slightly disturbing Morgan’s attempt to pleasure her dad as Nowi seemed insistent on touching her breasts. Despite the slight annoyance, the bustier girl felt happier upon hearing her father’s delightful hums, and Nowi’s awe at the scene after she finally backed off was doing wonders to her pride. 

Even Nah, who had just about finished cleaning herself, found the sight especially eye-catching. Morgan simultaneously felt extremely shameful and incredibly prideful about all eyes being on her, but despite the pressure she gave it her all. To keep things interesting to her curious viewers and the one receiving, she made sure to mix things up by swirling the head with her tongue, and sucking on it whenever she squeezed her breasts against the shaft.

She got too caught up in the motion that she didn’t even notice Nowi had disappeared until she felt a small hand grope her ass, throwing her concentration off. 

“Hey, what are you doooiiinnngg?!” Her voice distorted as soon as she felt her underwear get tugged down, shortly followed by a soft tongue sliding down her wet pussy. The volume of her initial moan was so immense she forced a hand across her mouth to quieten herself. Unfortunately for her, this groan of pleasure only intensified Nowi’s desire to feast upon her drenched hole.

Nowi somehow knew exactly where her most delicate spots were and it was driving the receiving girl crazy, forcing Robin to do most of the work when it came to pleasuring himself with her tits, not that he minded that, of course.

“I like it when you’re smug, Morgan.” Nowi commented as she temporarily backed away from her little snack. “But I think I like it more when you’re screaming in pleasure like that.”

“No fair…” She groaned, unable to continue pleasuring her father as she collapsed onto his chest, prompting Nowi to back off to let the girl recover.

While the older manakete was content with leaving Morgan alone for now, Robin wasn’t. Wrapping his hands around her, he forced both of them off the bed and positioned himself behind Morgan, tilting her downwards and aligning her ass with his crotch. He aimed towards his dick towards her drenched pussy and spent a moment soaking it in her juices.

“Father… not there… not yet… show them what else we’ve done...” 

Morgan’s words were confusing to Nowi and Nah and they grew even more puzzled when Robin nodded in understanding.

Their question was answered when Robin, with the help of Morgan’s hand, slid his cock upwards , aiming to enter something different.

“Hey… that’s-” Nah started, but her comment was interrupted as Robin pushed into Morgan, forcing a long-lasting groan out of the penetrated girl.

As soon as Robin pushed in as much as he could, Morgan’s incomprehensible sounds morphed into a series of giggles, her focus turning to the bewildered expressions of the other two girls.

Both girls were left speechless as they watched Robin pound away at Morgan’s insides, the tactician speeding up upon hearing her unfiltered moans of pleasure return. She was too lost in what was happening that she no longer thought or cared about the volume of her voice.

When Robin’s cock slipped out due to thrusting too fast, he took advantage of the situation by turning her over. It wasn’t long before her breasts began to jiggle in rhythm with his thrusts, a sight Nowi and Nah were glued to, especially the former. The latter, while definitely aroused by the current events, was feeling a growing frustration brewing within her.

Nah had wanted to be the first one to do this with her father. Despite this, she still felt compelled to ignore her grievances as she knew making a fuss out of it would make her look childish. However, seeing how egotistical Morgan looked changed her mind on the matter. Nah pondered to herself momentarily, conjuring up a diabolical plan.

Watching Morgan's facial movements closely, Nah waited for the right moment to strike. During a moment where her eyes were close and her mouth was open, the young manakete leapt up onto the bed and promptly planted her nether region on Morgan’s mouth, completely catching the girl off guard.

“H-hey…!” She tried to speak out in surprise, but her voice went nowhere.

“Oooh… that’s my girl!” Nowi cheered her daughter on after seeing her plan unfold and took control of the situation. Nah's efforts were rewarded as she was given the chance to lean forward and passionately kiss her father.

While her plan did indeed quieten down Morgan, all it took was a curious tongue to send a shiver throughout Nah’s body, freezing her movement completely.

Placing her hands on her rosy cheeks, Nowi watched the scandalous scene in front of her as all three lost themselves to different kinds of pleasure. As much as she enjoyed witnessing this all happen, she couldn't help but want to take part as well. Her participation involved fingering Morgan, as well as stimulating her husband’s cock whenever it temporarily retreated from the girl’s rear, and she was rewarded with Robin’s fingers teasing her own insides too.

All four were driven by nothing but lust. Any desire to show off or seek revenge was gone. All that mattered was the wonderful pleasure each was receiving. 

When Robin orgasmed, the melody of moans intensified, each girl consumed in emotion. Nah was the first to collapse, tumbling off Morgan’s mouth and crawling to the corner of the bed to recover. Nowi was lost in heaven until she felt her husband’s hand suddenly retreat. It took her a moment to regain a sense of her surroundings thanks to her watery eyes. 

When she eventually recovered, she was shocked to see Morgan full of energy, sitting on her father’s lap despite having just been fucked. His cock, still bursting with energy, rested firmly between her cheeks, and the newcomer to these sexual affairs could not stop giggling immensely.

“Morgan… are you… a-alright?” Robin muttered, his current state of mind making it difficult to investigate why this girl was so giddy.

“Ah…” she responded, humming loudly to herself. “I feel… wonderful. This smell… is so good… H-Hey! What are you doing?!”

Morgan seemingly snapped out of her erotic state temporarily to shout at Nowi, who had snuggled herself onto Robin’s thigh and was pushing herself closer and closer to the main prize, hoping to claim back her territory.

“I’m teaching you to take turns.” Nowi replied honestly. “I don’t mind sharing, Morgan, but that doesn’t mean you can keep him all to yourself. I swear, both of you girls are too greedy for your own good.”

Robin felt something soft and warm touch his other thigh. It was Nah, who wore an expression of annoyance even if Nowi could not see it. As she snuggled her own butt up towards the center, she spoke. “Then you agree it is my turn then, mother? I haven’t even been fucked yet.”

“You’ve had him all week. You’ve had plenty of turns already.”

“This is the first day I’ve had him to myself! I should have the priority here.” 

Robin watched the girls constantly wiggle their rears in an attempt to reclaim their favorite toy. The sight was ridiculous but erotic, and it proved to be a good opportunity for Robin to do the work himself at his own pace. He gripped his member and began to jerk off, making sure to brush up against their soft bottoms whenever possible, the smoothness of which made things feel even better. The spongy textures surrounding him proved to be intoxicating to his nerves, especially paired with their constant movement.

“I’m his wife! I’m his number one priority!”

“I don’t care about who has had him and when. We’re talking now! And I haven’t fucked him yet!”

The vocal argument was a distraction, but it was at least contributing to their erratic adjustments as they fought to subtly claim the prize. He turned them out, focusing on brushing his cock up against their smooth rears. That was what felt good after all.

But just as he felt he was getting close, one of the girls would yell ever so slightly louder, disrupting his concentration. How they were able to have a conversation without even looking at each other was beyond his imagination. How had one not turned around and promptly snapped at another yet? Was he lucky right now? Or unlucky? Probably both.

It was starting to get a little annoying though, despite the eye candy.

He knew a way to shut them up. 

Placing his hands on the bed, he lifted his upper body up. The girls did not focus, due to their attention being on their argument, leaving his stance change unnoticed. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, focusing on each girl's bodily movements to see if any had noticed what he was up to. None of them had.

“You’re just jealous he fucked my ass and not yours!”

“Are you actually serious right now? I can’t believe you’re actually my-”

Morgan’s movement was unpredictable, but it meant there were moments she was vulnerable. Gripping his cock, Robin aimed carefully, waiting for her to lift her body up slightly. When she did, he pointed downwards and lined up against her folds.

Morgan was interrupted by a feeling of pain erupting from her groin, forcing a surprised groan from her throat that interrupted her train of thought. She tried to instinctively leap off the bed, but two firm hands gripped her hips and kept her afloat. Something long and hard was forcing its way through her virgin pussy.

Satisfied she was stable, Robin released his hands but did not return them to his body, instead adventuring them towards the bodies of the two girls besides him. The two manakete, already confused and caught off guard by Morgan’s whimpers, were not ready for a finger to graze against their most delicate spot. 

“Father…” Morgan groaned, falling backward onto Robin’s body, though her weight was not enough to push him back onto the bed. “That… meanie…”

“Girls, I love you all.” Robin began, giving Morgan a series of small delicate pecks to keep her calm. “But I have a few things to say.”

The tactician made sure to keep it slow with his crotch movement and his fingers, not wanting to stimulate the girls too much that they wouldn’t pay attention. He also recognised Morgan was probably in a bit of pain and he had no desire to inflict more of it.

“I would very much love for this to continue in the future, but if you are all going to argue over who deserves me the most, it’s just going to cause pointless arguments and ruin all the fun, right?” He rhetorically asked them, feeling the penetrated girl’s body squirm as she adjusted to being opened up.

Nowi and Nah leaned back onto their favorite man’s body, listening intensely while enjoying the gentle touch of his fingers. 

“There is no clear answer on who deserves me the most; you all have fair arguments.” He continued with a sigh. “But I do think I have a solution. All I ask from you now is to let me do the work from this point, alright? You will understand what I mean later. Is that acceptable, girls?”

“Okay.” Nowi and Nah said in almost unison.

“Morgan?” He queried her, resting his head on her shoulder. It gave him a good look of her drooling mouth and her red-stained face.

“...y-yessshhh…”

“Good.”

The next few minutes were significantly quieter, the most noise coming from Morgan as she adapted to her virginity being abruptly taken. It didn’t take long for her to push back against Robin's thrusts, her groans growing louder as her walls were constantly slammed open.

Nowi and Nah were in harmony themselves. Robin’s firm fingers were doing wonders as he thrusted them in and out of their pussies. He knew exactly where their most sensitive spots were and he made sure their clit was satisfied too, using his thumb to tease it relentlessly. They hummed delightfully as they rested on his shoulders, the tame touch a pleasant change of pace.

With Morgan being so close to his body, it was easy to hear the volume of her moans, and easy to see the sweat dripping down her back. With his head resting on her shoulder, it was even easier for Robin to passionately kiss her. 

They thought of nothing but how good everything felt. There was nothing else to think about right now.

Eventually, Robin forced a position change, pushing his daughter on her knees as he continued to penetrate her. This didn’t stop him from paying attention to his other two favorite girls, as they too got on all fours and lined themselves up with Morgan, spending some quality time with her through many kisses as Robin fingered them from behind.

Morgan’s hot body, her vocals and her dazzling appearance aided in bringing Robin to a loud orgasm, giving his daughter the first of many vaginal creampies. She collapsed onto her front, panting heavily as cum oozed out of her. 

She desired rest, but was denied it as the predictably hungry tongues of Nowi and Nah soon landed on her fucked pussy, eager to take in some of the leaking cum for themselves. It gave her the final pleasure she needed to finally get off herself. Her voice echoed through the room so loudly that even she grew conscious of her own volume, forcing her head deep into the bed to silence herself out of embarrassment.

With the young tactician out of commission, the two remaining manakete turned their attention to Robin, eagerly pleasuring his cock with their tiny fingers as they waited for him to act. Nah’s lustful eyes proved to be the most irresistible and Robin promptly forced her onto her back and inserted into her, pushing all his shaft into her and finally giving her what she desired. 

He didn’t know how long he spent fucking Nah, but the end result was the same as usual; a messy orgasm deep within her womb that finally exhausted the remaining energy she had left.

Unfortunately for Nowi, Robin had reached his limit, letting himself fall backwards onto the bed. He stretched his arms and legs, getting into a comfortable position as his body began to calm down. His wife had no problem with letting her husband rest, since she still got to eat out a considerable amount of semen out of Nah’s leaking pussy. She reached satisfaction after treating Robin’s dick to a clean up blowjob as he rested.

Nowi dropped onto his chest and the two snuggled up to each other, both spending some time in each other’s warmth with nothing said outside of a giggle or two, both their minds playing through the day's events.

“Mmm…” Nowi purred into his chest. “I think I know what you mean now.”

“Go on.” He encouraged her.

“I think we all really like it the most when you take control and have your way with us, so as long as you keep doing that, we’ll be satisfied.” She answered him, cooing as he stroked her lustrous hair. "It's because we all really love you."

“You’re right…” He spoke a little quieter, prompting her to ask what was wrong. “It’s just that… I honestly don’t know if I’ll be able to keep up with you girls, that’s all! I… literally cannot feel my body right now.”

“That’s a shame. I was hoping for one final round.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

She reached up and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. “It’s okay. I’m tired too. I do have an idea though.”

“Hm?”

“You can use this as leverage for the girls.” She spoke, her voice turning giddy. "They're slacking with their chores. They could use some incentive."

Robin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting out a long-lasting sigh. “You’re telling me to reward our daughters with sex if they do their chores?”

“...I mean, yeah.” she spoke neutrally. “Think of it this way. They’ll exhaust themselves quite a bit by doing chores anyway, so you won’t have to fuck them for that long. By the way, hearing you say that was really hot."

“I can’t believe what you’re saying. I can’t believe what I’m saying.”

Nowi couldn’t help but laugh at Robin’s misfortune as he truly began to realize how messed up their family was. He didn’t seem to mind though deep down, and neither did she.

“A mother… a father… a daughter… and a granddaughter… all sharing the same bed…” She muttered to herself. “So, so wrong, but so, so hot…”

“Yeah, I agree…” 

Nowi then noticed Robin’s eyebrows narrow. His mouth opened to say something, but no words came out. He tilted his head to regain eye contact with her.

“What’s wrong, Robin?” She questioned him, curious what was going on in that head of his.

…

…

…

“...granddaughter?”

Nowi looked at him with a deadpan expression.

“...ah, uh… yeah… we forgot to mention that, didn’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioner wanted a sequel. I'm glad, because I wanted to write more too.
> 
> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
